The Job Interview
by Chanel5
Summary: Addison and Alex meet under very different circumstances. Addie is in a bad marriage Alex goes to NY for a Job. This is completely AU. I live in Addex denial NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new idea I've come up with. Don't quite know where it's going. **** It is completely AU. **** So any feed Back would be great.**

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

Addison was tied. She was so sick of everyone expecting her to be perfect. She was married to a man who preferred to stay at work then to come home to her. He expected her to be the strong, independent woman she had portrayed their entire relationship.

It was late Saturday afternoon and she didn't know why but she needed to get out of Park Avenue away from everything she knew. She wanted to feel like a regular woman, not a Doctor that saved women and babies, not the perfectly manicured wife, just an average woman out for a drink with absolutely no expectations.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had no idea where he was going. He had never been to New York and was beginning to wish he had never come, but the opportunity to work at Mt Sinai under Dr Mark Sloan was an opportunity to good to miss out on. He knew there were 2 other candidates in the running and he was quietly confident he could get the job. First things first find your Hotel, check in and then get a drink.

Alex walked into the bar closest to the Hotel he was staying in and ordered his usual beer. It was late Saturday afternoon and the bar was half full. He noticed a very attractive redheaded woman sitting alone and thought that she just may be the distraction he needed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you waiting for someone"? Alex asked

Addison looked up from her drink "No"

"Can I join you?" He asked

"I guess so" she replied. As she gestured her hand towards the seat opposite her

"So, forgive me, but you really don't look like you belong here" he said

"And why's that?" She asked a little annoyed

"You just look a little too... I don't know... uptown"

"Mmm well looks can be deceiving."

"So true, but you have never been here before have you"

"No" she said starting to get a really annoyed by this man now

"So why tonight?"

"Let's just say I need a change of scenery"

"Ah huh, so you thought you would slum it with the people on the other side of the tracks" He said with a smirk

"No! I'm not like that; it's just nice to not be judged" He was starting to really get under her skin.

"Oh I see so you are a poor little rich girl, bored, and wanting to see how the other half live"

"You are very rude. Has anyone ever told you that? Anger seeping into her voice

"Yes"

"Well they certainly are right" Wishing this man would stop pushing her buttons he was getting to her like no man has for a very long time. Weirdly enough she found it appealing. It was very rare these days that anyone challenged her.

"You're quite fiery aren't you?" He said slightly teasing her

"And you are extremely obnoxious" She retorted

"So I've been told. My names Alex' He said as he extended his hand. He enjoyed getting her all out of sorts. _This is gonna be fun_

Addison glared at his hand for a minute before she took it in her own. "Addison" she replied

"So Addison, what is it that has you so bored"

"Alex is it? That is none of your business. I'm not one of those people who start telling strangers my life story." Still with an air of superiority in her voice

"Okay, let's just keep it to a first name basis then" He said giving her a very sexy smile.

"That works for me" she replied giving him an equally sexy smile.

_He is so sexy, in a really rough masculine kind of way. The type of boy you stayed away from in High School and __then__ College. __My husband__ is sexy__ but in a polished way__. But this guy Alex he is definitely sexy__ in a dirty bad boy kinda way__. I bet he would be good in bed. Oh my god did I really just think that._

"Hey where are you?" he asked noticing the distant look in her eyes

"Oh sorry um, I was thinking I need another drink"

"Let me. What are ya drinking?" Alex asked

"Vodka Tonic thanks" She replied

Alex returned with their drinks. After saying her thankyous she asked "So you aren't from New York are you?"

"No I'm from Seattle. I'm here for a job interview"

"Oh what is that you do?"

"Na ahh remember we said no details. Besides does it matter?" He said as he moved a little closer to her.

"Mmm no I guess not" she replied finding it very easy to respond to his gentle flirting. She looked into his eyes and could see that he was clearly just as attracted to her as she was to him. She felt a small twinge of guilt as the fact that her wedding and engagement rings were sitting at home in jewellery cleaner. She felt even guiltier that she was happy about that fact.

Normally Addison would never allow a man other than her husband to get that close to her. Certainly not like this, certainly not letting him devour her with his eyes and certainly not with his hand now resting on her knee. But god if felt good.

Addison jumped as her cell phone beeped and broke the spell Alex was casting over her mind and body. She looked down at the text message that was from her husband.

_Don't wait up. Emergency at hospital don't know when I'll be hom__e_

"So is someone waiting for you?" Alex said as he had removed his hand and moved back in his seat.

"No. Nobody is waiting for me. But I should probably be going" She replied

"Why?"

"Oh well..."

"You just said you don't have anyone waiting for you. So what else are you going to do? Besides I'm all alone in a strange city. You can't leave me all alone can you?" He said suggestively

"I guess when you put it like that it wouldn't be very charitable of me now would it" she replied giving him a very seductive smile

"No it wouldn't" He smirked

"I'll get the next drinks" She said as she got up from the table and made her way to the bar. Addison could feel his eyes watching her as she walked across the room. She felt herself shudder. She hadn't felt desirable in years. Her husband hadn't looked at her like that for so long she forgot what it felt like to have a man want and desire her.

_My god she is __fuckin' HOT__She has it all the looks, the brains great sense of humour,__ s__ure she is a rich little princess, but I think underneath those jeans and fitted shirt lies a sex Goddess. I really hope I'm going to find that out a little later. Even her name is sexy. __S__o maybe New York might not be so bad after all._

Addison returned with the next lot of drinks. They stayed in the bar until midnight. They both had a lot to drink but weren't drunk enough to not know what they were doing.

"Well Alex" Addison said as they stood up to leave

"Well Addison" He said smiling as he put his arm around her to steady her on her feet.

"Mmm yes well I'll just call a cab; do you want me to call you one as well?"

"Now why would we need two cabs?" He asked as they made their way outside

"So I can go back to my place and you can go to your Hotel" She said feigning innocence

"Mmm see, my Hotel is about 100 metres that way" He said as he pointed in the direction of his hotel

"Oh Ok well I'll just call one for me" Addison smiled sweetly as she started to dial the number for a cab. Alex's hand clasped over hers. He moved closer to her and placed his lips next to her ear and whispered

"Why don't you just come back with me to my Hotel room?"

A slight smile played on her lips "Alex I don't think I should do that"

"Why, you know you want too" he said still whispering in her ear

"And how do you know that?"

"Because your eyes are telling me you want me just as much as I want you" Alex said huskily as he started kissing her ear lobe, then making his way down her neck. Addison turned around and kissed him on the lips slowly and sensually.

Addison broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "You're right I do want you"

Alex kissed her in the same slow sensual way that she had kissed him, teasing her bottom lip with his tongue. When they pulled apart, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they started to walk the short distance to his hotel room.

Addison had very little experience with one night stands. In fact this was only the second time she had ever had one. The first one had happened on Spring break with a much older man. She had made her husband wait until their 3rd date before she slept with him. So this was all very new to her.

The fact that she was also breaking her wedding vows only crossed her mind briefly. She had been so unhappy in her marriage for so long. If she was being truly honest with herself for the last 2 years she had only been going through the motions. Somewhere along the line they just co-existed instead of loving each other totally. She wanted Alex right now; she would deal with the consequences later. He made her feel like the most desirable woman in the world and it made her feel alive.

Addison melted into his body as they reached his Hotel room. She had never stepped inside a 3 star hotel in her life, for years Addison and her husband had only stayed in 5 star Hotels but for the first time she couldn't care less about the furnishings it was all about the overwhelming desire she had for this man. She had read an article that listed 50 things you should do before you turn 35. One of those things was to have a one night stand with a sexy younger man. Given she was 34 she felt that she would definitely be crossing that off her list tomorrow.

Alex was used to one night stands, it was his thing. He had had a brief relationship when he was an intern but that was it. He preferred anonymous sex, less complicated and just as gratifying in his opinion. There was something about this woman though, yes she was sexy as all hell, and she kissed like she really knew what she was doing, and god knows he wanted to fuck her; in as many positions as she was up for, but he didn't want to rush this. He had never met a woman like Addison before; He wanted to take his time, savour it, he wanted to make her remember this night and remember him. Normally this was something he didn't care about but this woman had an effect on him he had never experienced before. New York was becoming more and more appealing by the minute.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Awkwardness ensues in the morning after the night before.**

**Please Review and let me know if this is worth continuing.**


	2. Awkward

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I was unsure about how this story would be received but it seems there are still lots of Addex fans out there that live in the same denial that I do. That is reassuring to know I'm not the only one!!!! ****This is the first time I have ever written a flashback so I hope that it works. **** So here is Chapter 2. Enjoy**

**Thanks Ash for Beta Reading!!!**

**CHAPTER 2 – AWKWARD**

Addison's eyes opened and she looked around the room. She didn't have a clue where she was, she didn't recognize anything. Before she had time to completely panic, memories of the night before came back to her. She glanced to her left, and sure enough there was the man she had spent the night with. Said man was lying on his stomach, arms up and hands tucked under the pillow with the sheet just covering his backside and his face turned the other way. She looked at his muscled arms and felt a small shudder run through her body remembering just how wonderful they had felt wrapped around her.

_God Addison there is no time to think about that you have to get out of this room NOW!__Your husband will be wondering where the hell you are.__..or not. _

Addison slowly and quietly got out of the bed. She picked up a towel from the bench and wrapped it around herself, picking up her clothes that had been scattered around the floor. She was making her way to the bathroom when she heard Alex's voice.

"Hey, where are you sneaking off to?" He asked sleepily

"Oh, um sorry didn't want to wake you. Um is it ok if I take a quick shower? I need to get going" Addison stammered

"Yeah, course it is" He replied

_Wow, where has the confident sexy woman gone? She__'s been replaced with a shy__ very__ cute girl__. God is there no end to her appeal? Everything about her is so incredible. I really want to see her again. Christ Alex get a grip. You have the most important job interview of your life tomorrow you can't be spending time thinking about this woman. No matter how amazingly beautiful she is_

Addison shut the bathroom door behind her and let out a sigh. She glanced at her watch it was 6.00am. If she hurried she would be home before her husband, otherwise she was going to have to come up with a lie as to where she spent the night.

She turned the water on and stepped into the shower. Addison let the warm water wash over her aching body. Too much sex will do that to you she thought to herself as a smile formed on her lips thinking back to last night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Alex pushed her gently against the back of the door and kissed her hungrily. Addison moaned into his mouth as one of his hands ran slowly down her neck than down her chest and began to stroke her breast through the thin material of her shirt.

It wasn't long before their clothes were disguarded and they had moved to the bed. Alex skimmed his right hand down the side of her body as his left hand still tangled in her hair; he was laying half on top of her and could feel her heart race against his chest.

At the exact moment he pushed one finger inside of her his mouth began to suck her nipple. The erotic combination of being stimulated so intensely caused Addison to moan out loudly and arch her back.

Alex added another finger which caused Addison's breathe to catch; she could feel her climax building, as Alex continued to bring her immense pleasure. A few moments later he could feel Addison tightening around his fingers as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. She climaxed faster than she had in a very long time.

As Addison's breathing returned to normal Alex asked "Hey are you ok?"

"MmmHmm, it's just um been a long time" she admitted her breath still coming in uneven gasps.

"There are so many things wrong with that" He whispered as he began to kiss her neck.

Addison pushed him onto his back and sat astride him and began to kiss his neck and chest. Her hand ran slowly down his defined stomach scratching her nails ever so lightly, before she moved back a little and began to stroke his erection.

"Now, I need to be inside you now" He said as he fumbled in his wallet that was on the bedside table for a condom.

Addison took the condom from him and opened the packet, not breaking eye contact with him. She slowly slipped it on to protect both of them before she positioned herself over him and sunk down slowly. Addison laced her fingers with his and looked into his darkened eyes before she began to move slowly. They both groaned at the contact they had been craving all night. She began to move faster as he held her hips and met her with every thrust. Soon it became too much and Alex flipped them over and entered her again pushing himself harder and deeper into her.

"Oh yes" Addison screamed as her second orgasm ripped through her body

"Oh babe, you... feel... so... good" Alex said moments before his own climax left his body and spilled into the condom.

The rest of the night was spent pleasuring each other until around 4.00 in the morning before they fell into a deep sleep, which started off with Addison curled up in Alex's arms.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Alex got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and jeans. He sat on the edge of the bed contemplating the difference in the woman he had spent only hours earlier; making love too.

Under normal circumstances he would follow her into the shower and start all over again but he held back. The look of awkwardness in her eyes stopped him from doing so. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel even more uncomfortable than she obviously already was.

Addison was confusing him. The sex had been phenomenal, he wanted to spend the day with her and she was behaving like she couldn't get out of the room fast enough. He wasn't expecting to want to see her again, because Alex didn't see anyone again, that wasn't his style. But he did want to see this woman again. She intrigued him. He wanted to get to know her, really know her, god he didn't even know her surname.

Addison shut the shower off and quickly dried off and dressed. She put some toothpaste in her mouth and rinsed before fixing her hair, taking a deep breath and opening the bathroom door.

She had given herself a pep talk in the shower_. Lots of women do this sort of thing just go out there say goodbye and leave. __How hard can it be?_

"So Alex,"

"Hey how was the shower?"

"Fine thanks. Um look I really don't know what the protocol is for this type of thing"

"Protocol" He said laughing a little

'Well yes I mean do I say thank you?"

"If you want too" He said as he got up off the bed and made his way to stand in front of her. Continuing "But if you're going to say thank you well so should I" he said seductively.

Addison felt her breath catch and could feel Alex's body heat as he stood in front of her almost touching her.

"Mmm well I really need to go" She said as she glanced at his lips.

"Have dinner with me tonight"

"What? Oh no I can't, um I can't I have plans tonight sorry"

"Ok"

"OK well I better go" Addison turned to leave but Alex grabbed her wrist and turned her around and pulled her close to his body.

He leant in and kissed her slowly and softly, to test the waters. When he realised she wasn't going to resist he deepened the kiss, running one hand down the side of her body the other cupping her face lightly. Shortly after they both pulled away.

Alex held her hand so she wouldn't leave. He scribbled something down on a piece of paper.

"This is my cell number in case you change your mind" He whispered in her ear as he handed her the piece of paper.

Addison looked down at the piece of paper and back up at Alex. She glanced at his lips and kissed him briefly, before tucking the piece of paper in her handbag.

"I have to go" She said as she walked out the door.

Later that day Addison was getting ready for dinner, she had a standing Sunday evening dinner date, with her husband, his best friend and whoever said best friend was dating. They usually ate at expensive Al Carte restaurants. Tonight she really didn't want to go. Tonight she wanted to eat take out with the guy in the 3 star Hotel.

Alex spent the rest of his day walking around New York, thinking about the amazing woman he had spent the night with. He really wanted to see her again, but was beginning to think that wasn't a possibility. He tried to focus on his job interview tomorrow. He knew he was prepared; he had great test results and great recommendations from the current Attending of Plastic Surgery from Seattle Grace Hospital.

After Dinner Addison was getting ready for bed and her husband joined her.

"You were quiet tonight?" He enquired

"Oh just got a bit on my mind. I've actually got a few things I want to do in my office"

"Alright don't stay up to late. " He said as he kissed the top of her head before getting into bed.

Addison padded down the stairs and into her study. She sat on the small 2 seater sofa in her pale pink silk pyjamas and stared at the piece of paper with Alex's number on it. She glanced at the clock it was 10.30pm. _Was it too late to call? Should I call? You will regret it if you don't. He won't be here for long. He is going back to Seattle. You can't call you're a married woman. An __unhappily__ married woman__U__gh this is getting me nowhere__. It was just sex Addison he was just being polite giving you his number. But what if he has been thinking of me all day too? What if he hasn't? Look __what's__ the worst that could happen?_

Addison finally decided to call. She retrieved her cell phone from her handbag and dialled the number.

Alex had finally given up all hope that Addison would call. It was 10.30pm and he had checked his phone over and over again to make sure it was charged, to make sure the Volume of the ring tone was loud enough, just in case. He didn't want to miss her call. He had his suit hanging up ready for his Job interview, his dream job, this was what he had wanted for as long as he could remember to work under and learn from Mark Sloan. So why was it all he could think about was a woman who he would most likely never hear from or see again?

As his phone started to ring he jumped with a start and looked down at the caller ID. It was unknown. _Could this be her?_

"Hello" He said

"Hi, Alex it's um me Addison" She kicked herself she sounded like a school girl

"I had just about given up hope of hearing from you"

"Oh, well I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow. I forgot to mention it this morning"

"Thanks." After a pause "So how was dinner?"

"It was very boring." She said with a soft laugh.

"That's too bad. You SHOULD of come and had dinner with me" He replied confidently

"Yeah maybe I should have"

"How about Tomorrow night?" He asked hopefully

"Tomorrow night? Yeah tomorrow night should be fine"

"Well now I have your cell number I'll call you tomorrow to work something out"

"Okay I have to work until around 7.00pm so we could meet anytime after that"

"Great, I'll look forward to it"

"Hey and I mean it. Good Luck tomorrow, I'm sure you will get the job"

"I hope so; this is like my dream job. You will be helping me either celebrate or commiserate tomorrow night." He said in seductively

"Good night Alex"

"Good Night Addison"

_Christ Addison what the hell have you got yourself into?_

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter is the Job Interview. Please review!!**


	3. The Job Interview

**A/N: Thanks again for all of your reviews; it really helps motivate me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**A huge t****hank you**** to ****Ash for your beta reading!!!!!!!**

**CHAPTER 3 – THE JOB INTERVIEW**

Alex walked into Mount Sinai Hospital 30 minutes before his job interview. He wanted to make a good first impression and not be late. He inquired at the reception desk on where the Human Resources Department was and made his way to his Panel Interview.

Sitting in on the Interview was The Director of Human Resources, The Chief of Surgery and the Attending of Plastic Surgery Dr Mark Sloan. Alex handled himself well, answering all the questions that the three of them threw at him. After a 45 minute interview Alex was pleased with the way it had gone. He shook hands with all three panel members and turned to leave.

"Dr Karev, you will be receiving a phone call this afternoon and we will inform you of our decision" Mark said

"Thank you Dr Sloan I hope to be working with you soon" Alex replied confidently before exiting the room.

Once the door was shut Mark turned to his colleagues "That's my new resident. He has what it takes. I see a lot of myself in him"

"I can certainly see why you would think that" Human Resources Director Sarah Evans said annoyingly. She hated cocky surgeons particularly when they were good looking as well.

"He was impressive but we still have two other candidates to see" Chief of Surgery Dr William Lewis said

"I realise that William, but you both understand I get final say here. This third year resident will be working for me so I am picking the candidate. I'm looking for someone who not only has the best credentials but who I believe is best suited to my current team" Mark stated firmly.

So the three panel members went through the motions and interviewed the other 2 candidates but it was pointless as Mark had made his mind up, Alex had the job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison had a busy morning in surgery. It was 3.00pm when she finally had a chance to have something to eat. She was sitting in the cafeteria eating her sandwich thinking about her dinner plans. _What the hell are you doing Addison? I mean really what the fuck do you expect to happen??_

"I've been looking for you?" Naomi said as she took a seat opposite her.

"What for?" Addison replied

"Didn't you get my messages? I called you a couple of times of Saturday night; I knew you were going to be alone, so I thought you might have wanted to come over for dinner"

"Oh yeah I did get your messages on Sunday. Sorry I was busy Saturday night"

"Really, what did you do?""I was just out with a friend I lost track of time and then it was too late to return your call. Sorry" Addison lied

"Who were you out with?" Naomi asked this was very un Addison like behaviour

"You don't know them. So how has your day been?

"You're changing the subject. Are you Okay? You seem a little... I don't know... uneasy"

"Nae, I just... I really don't know, I want to talk to you but I can't here. Soon Okay I promise I'll talk to you soon."

"Addie you're scarring me. Is everything alright? Are you sick?"

"No No it's nothing like that. I'm just a little confused right now. I'm unhappy; I'm in a lousy marriage. Ugh just promise me you won't speak to my husband until after I've talked to you"

"He is hardly on my must talk to list Addie, but sure I won't mention anything to him if I see him. Things are getting worse aren't they?"

"Yeah they are. I've done something that I probably shouldn't have. Look I can't get into it now. I'll call you soon and we can work out a time to talk" Addison said as she squeezed Naomi's hand "I need to get back"

"Take Care"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex spent the rest of the day walking around replaying his interview in his mind, hoping he had done enough to get the job. He also allowed himself the luxury of letting his mind wander to his date tonight. He smiled at the thought of seeing Addison again.

His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone.

"Dr Karev"

"Yes"

"This is Mark Sloan; I would like to offer you the position of 3rd year resident on my team."

"Thank you. I really want the job"

"Excellent, can you come back into the hospital in say 30 minutes to discuss the finer details"

"Sure I'm on my way" Alex replied

Alex pressed end on his phone and stared at it for a moment in disbelief. Everything, absolutely everything he had ever wanted was starting to happen. _Good things don't usually happen to me, maybe now__ things are looking up.__ I've got the job, with any luck I'll get __t__he girl too!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Addie, how are you" Mark asked

"Oh Mark, I'm good and you" Addison replied as she removed her glasses. She had been reading a patient's chart when Mark approached her.

"I'm great; I've just hired my new 3rd year Resident. I have a very good feeling about him"

"That's good. When do they start?"

"He starts in 3 weeks; he has to relocate from Seattle"

"Seattle. That's going to be quite a change for him. What is his name?" Addison asked a little uncomfortably

"Alex Karev. I'm going to meet him now, better go. See you later"

_Shit, no it can't be Alex, Seattle, Dream job that's what he said__. No it's just a coincidence. It has to be._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex walked into Mark Sloan's office and shook his hand before taking a seat opposite his new boss.

"Alex, I think we can use first names now. What I was thinking is that you should start in 3 weeks. You will need to give 2 weeks' notice at Seattle Grace, then I'm giving you a week to get yourself a place to live and get sorted, because once you start work you won't have much spare time"

"Oh thanks that sounds great. I'll get in touch with some real estate agents and see what I can find before I fly out tomorrow evening" Alex said

"So will you be bringing anyone with you?" Mark inquired

"No, I'm single"

"Well I'm sure you will find the women of New York very friendly" Mark said with a smirk.

"Actually I met someone the other night; I'm hoping to see her again, especially now that I'll be moving here"

"I remember those days" Mark said with a laugh, pointing to a picture on his desk. "I've been married for nearly 8 years. "My wife, Addison is a Doctor at this hospital as well. So I'm sure you will meet her"

Alex glanced over at the picture on Mark's desk he couldn't quite make it out but he was sure he could see long red hair.

_Addison, that's a coincidence it has to be. There's no-way it's the same woman. Christ there has to be thousands of women in__ New York called Addison who just __happen__s__ to have long red hair. Right_

"Sure" Alex said still trying to convince himself that Mark's Sloan's wife would not be the same woman he slept with 2 days ago.

Addison knocked on the door and walked into the office. Alex had his back to the door and didn't see who it was that walked in.

"Oh sorry Mark, I didn't realise you still had someone with you"

"Good timing sweetheart" Mark said as Addison walked into his office.

Addison still had not seen Alex but Alex knew exactly who she was. He recognized her voice_Oh Christ it is her._ _Fuck, fuck fuck this can't be happening!!!!_

Mark put his arm around Addison's waist to pull her closer to him.

"Addison I'd like you to meet Dr Alex Karev, he will be joining my team" Addison's eyes landed on Alex and they widened for a split second. She recovered quickly so Mark was not suspicious. _Oh god it is him Nooooo __how__ can this be happening?_

"Dr Alex Karev, this is my lovely wife Dr Addison Montgomery-Sloan she is the Attending of the hospital's OB/GYN department"

Alex had gotten up from his seat and stood in front of her. He held his hand out to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Dr Montgomery-Sloan" Alex said. He was still in shock but didn't let it show.

"Nice to meet you too, please call me Addison" Addison just stared at him

_Fuck, fuck, fuck how did this happen? Job interview, Job interview yes a fucking job interview with my husband. This is bad this is very bad._

"Do you have any plans for tonight Alex" Mark asked

"Ah it would seem my plans can be changed" Alex said a little cryptically but Addison knew exactly what he meant. Obviously they would NOT be having dinner together tonight at least not alone. Addison knew exactly what Mark was about to ask.

"Well you should join Addie and me for dinner." Mark suggested to Alex before directing his next demand to Addison "I know you had plans for dinner sweetheart but you can change them can't you" Mark asked sweetly but forcefully.

"Sure" she replied

"Done, well I'm going to check on a patient, why don't you pair meet me in the lobby in 20 minutes and we will go out somewhere to celebrate Alex's appointment." Mark said as he exited his office.

As soon as the office door was shut both Addison and Alex fell back into the patients chairs and stared at each other. Neither one said anything they just looked at each other in complete shock.

After a few more minutes Addison was the first to speak.

"I don't know what to say"

"There's nothing to say. It's pretty simple really we said no details I should have guessed you would be married" He said a little angrily

"Alex, I really didn't think I would see you again"

"But YOU called me; you arranged to see me again. So what exactly were your plans?"

"I don't know. This isn't what it looks like"

"Well what does it look like? Because from where I'm sitting it looks like you plan on having an affair. It's bad enough that you have already cheated on your husband"

"Hey you don't know me; you do not get to judge me. Besides I'm pretty sure Mr Moralistic that even if I told you I was married you still would have slept with me anyway" Addison replied angrily

"You're right I would have." He replied quietly before he continued "I think it is in both our best interests to make sure my new boss has no idea I screwed his wife a couple of nights ago. Agreed" Alex said a little sarcastically

"Alex, I'm sorry"

"Don't be its fine. It was just a one night stand right. These things happen, they just don't have to happen again"

Alex got up to leave, he turned to look at Addison and said "We should go; we don't want to keep your husband waiting"

Addison and Alex rode the elevator down to the lobby in silence. The subject was closed, for now at least.

Unfortunately their paths had crossed and they were never going to be able to go back. The attraction for each other was there and as much as they would try to deny it that attraction wasn't going to stop just because they wanted it to.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that Chapter. Slight twist with who Addison's husband was!!! Please review!!!!**


	4. He Said She Said

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story. I hope you all enjoy th****is**** Chapter**

**A Big Thank You to Ash for Beta Reading and for giving me help ****with**** my**** New York**** questions.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER 4 – HE SAID SHE SAID**

**MANHATTEN RESTAURANT**

Addison, Mark and Alex stood outside an exclusive restaurant on Park Avenue about to enter for dinner.

"Mark, I really don't feel like eating here tonight. Why don't we go to that nice Italian Bistro a few blocks down?" Addison suggested. She felt sure Alex had no idea of the French language and would not be able to read or understand the menu.

"Since when? You love it here. Besides we are celebrating and this is a great place to celebrate. Trust me Alex you are going to love it" Mark said

Addison shot Alex an "I'm sorry" look before they entered the restaurant. They were quickly seated, drink orders taken and menus given out. Addison was right, Alex feigned he knew what he was looking at but she knew he was struggling.

"Alex, can I suggest if you like chicken the one fourth down on the menu is really great" Addison said hoping this would help a little.

"I do like chicken. Thanks" He said with a small smile of appreciation.

After the waitress had taken their orders, conversation was a little awkward. Alex tried to focus on what Mark was saying but all he could think about was how he still wanted Addison. He knew with certainty that this could never happen but he was so attracted to her it made his heart race like a schoolboy's.

"So Alex where have you been staying while you've been in New York?" Mark inquired

"I have been staying in a hotel downtown" He replied

"Oh God, well you won't be looking for a place to live there I hope. You want to be in a better neighbourhood than that." Mark said

"Mark!" Addison chastised

"What? It's true, Alex you need to move closer to the Upper East Side."

"Well maybe when I can afford it I will, but until then I'll have to find something in my price range" Alex replied. Again giving Addison a smile of thanks.

"So where did you meet this woman you were telling me about earlier? Mark asked

Addison's head shot up from her meal and looked pleadingly at Alex who was sitting opposite Mark. Mark was sitting next to Addison, so caught up in himself he didn't notice the look Addison gave Alex.

"I met her at a bar not far from where I'm staying" Alex replied avoiding Addison's eyes because he felt sure his eyes would betray him to Mark.

"Oh Alex, you will be able to do much better than that, now you're working with me. You don't want to get mixed up with a woman from down town"

Alex couldn't help but laugh a little. He was basically saying his own wife wasn't good enough. The irony was so bittersweet he couldn't help but laugh.

"Mark, why are you being so rude?" Addison asked

"I'm not, I'm just saying that now Alex is going to be a Plastic Surgeon he will be able to find a better quality partner."

"Well she was actually pretty amazing" Alex said as he glanced quickly at Addison.

"That may be, but I'm telling you, you will be able to find someone much better."

Addison sat there in amazement as the two men changed the subject to sports. She couldn't believe Alex was an even better man than she first thought. Not only was he seriously good looking, he was obviously very smart and switched on. Maybe he was what Mark used to be all those years ago, before he became so full of his own self importance. Although Addison sensed Alex had a much softer and gentler side given the right opportunity to let it show. It was going to be pure torture having to see him regularly knowing nothing could ever happen.

As they were leaving the restaurant Alex said his thanks and got into a cab to take him back to his Hotel. Once in the cab and on his way, he didn't know why but he turned around, all he could see was Mark reaching for Addison's hand and she pulled away from him. Then Mark started arguing, so Addison began to walk away from him but that's when he grabbed her again and directed them to his waiting car.

Every instinct told Alex to go to her and protect her, of course he didn't. _This is none of my business I can't get involved. _ For the next 3 weeks Alex would spend a lot of time worrying about Addison, hoping she was Okay.

**SEATTLE**

"You know for someone who has just got their dream job and who is moving to New York you sure don't seem that happy" Izzy said

"Oh hey Iz"

"Well" Izzy pushed

"What? No of course I'm happy, it's just, well I met this woman in New York and..." Alex trailed off

"And, Oh. My. God. Finally you've met someone. So I take it she is more than just a One Night Stand" Izzy finished for him

"I wish it could be but there are 2 pretty big problems" Alex muttered

"Oh yeah, well maybe I can help, what are they?"

"No nobody can help, she's married"

"You've slept with married women before. You've never had a problem with it. Besides maybe the marriage is over, well obviously she isn't happy if she spent the night with you. You did spend the night with her, didn't you?"

"Yes, Oh Iz she is amazing, you would like her. I didn't find out she was married until a couple of days later. I was really angry, I mean no offence but I don't think I've ever clicked with a woman the way I did with her. So to find out she was married was a huge kick in the guts"

"So okay that is a problem but she must have had her reasons. You don't think she just wanted a bit of fun on the side"

"No I don't, that just makes it harder you know, because she called me the next day. We made plans and then well I found out who her husband was and that was that. Enter part 2 of the problem"

"How would you meet her husband?" Izzy asked confused

"Izzy her husband is my new boss Mark Sloan"

"Oh Alex. How on earth did you and his wife meet beforehand?"

"Look it's a long story, when we met we agreed on no details so we never put it together. It was just a really weird coincidence."

"So where does this leave you?"

"Nowhere. I move to New York, start my new job and hope my attraction for her stops, which is going to be very difficult as she is a Doctor at the hospital too"

"Alex I hate to say this but it's going to be hard to get over someone if you are forced to see them everyday"

"No kidding Izzy" Alex said sarcastically

"Good Luck Alex I really hope things can work out for you. She must be pretty special; I've never seen you like this before"

"Thanks, I'll keep in touch"

**NEW YORK**

"I had Sex" Addison blurted out

"Well... I assume you and Mark still do that from time to time" Naomi said a little confused

"The sex... it wasn't with Mark"

"What?"

"Now before you go and get all judgmental; hear me out"

"I'm not going to judge you; I'm just a little surprised. I know things between you and Mark haven't been good but I had no idea you were seeking comfort from another man"

"Nae it wasn't something I planned it just sort of happened. The thing is it was incredible, he is incredible, and I can't stop thinking about him"

"I see. Are you suggesting that you are going to start an affair with this man?"

"No, that can't happen"

"But you want it too? Addie, God what has happened to you?"

"What's happened to me is that I was living day to day, going through the motions, thinking that this is just the way life has turned out. I should be really happy; Mark is the guy a lot of women would be thrilled to be married too. We've been together so long I don't know what it is like to be without him. Then I met Alex and everything changed, he has turned my life upside down. It's like I had a tiny peak at what my life could be like."

"You got all of that out of a One Night Stand" Naomi asked unconvinced

"Believe it or not yes. It was more than a typical one night stand, I can't explain, we just clicked, we talked and laughed and he made me feel good about myself. Don't even get me started on the sex. It was so good; I can't remember the last time it had been like that."

"Addie what are you going to do?"

"Mark hired a third year resident to start in 3 weeks"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"Well..."

"Oh god it's not"

Addison nodded her head "Yes it's Alex, that's how I found out too. I walked into Mark's office and there he was."

"Oh that must have been so awkward"

"You have no idea. It gets better. When Mark left the room, Alex was so angry, he was upset with me, not that I blame him, I don't' but it hurt. Then we all went out for dinner. That was awkward"

"So where does that leave you?"

"Nowhere, I'm just going to have to get on with it, I'll be professional if we work on a case together, and I'll be pleasant and friendly when we attend the same social functions. I'll just have to try to get over him. I don't know how easy that will be though"

"Addie; I don't know what to say, I'm here for you if you need to talk"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this Chapter. Next Chapter Alex starts work in New York. Please Review!!**


	5. Trying to keep away from you

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone's kind reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**A big thanks again to Ash for beta reading, and for your suggestions as always it is much appreciated.**

**CHAPTER 5 – TRYING TO KEEP AWAY FROM YOU**

Alex started work and he managed to avoid Addison for the first week. He was busy learning new techniques just as he had hoped. He was feeling pretty good about things, he was going to be fine, and that was until he was thrown into a case with Addison that was truly unexpected.

"Alex, I need you to take this page from Addison, she has an assault victim ready for Surgery. I can't take it as I'm due in Surgery myself now. Just go up to OB and find her she will fill you in. I'm sure it will just be a patch up job, broken nose, fractured cheekbones and a lot of suturing" Mark instructed

"Oh yeah sure" Alex replied less than enthusiastically.

Alex made his way up to the 6th floor of the Hospital, dreading seeing the woman of his affections again.

"Oh Dr Karev, I was expecting Mark" Addison said very shocked to see him. Even though her heart started racing just at the site of him.

"Sorry to disappoint you Dr Montgomery-Sloan" Alex said a little harshly

"Oh it's not that. I'm just surprised to see you. I'm sure you are more than capable of performing this surgery." Addison said. She did not want to get him upset before they even began working together.

"So what do we have?" Alex asked wanting to change the subject and focus on the work at hand.

"We have is a 25 year old woman beaten pretty badly by her boyfriend. I need to remove the deceased foetus and I need you to fix what you can of her face."

"Sure can I see her before we proceed" He responded professionally.

Addison showed Alex to Ms Williams's room and Alex had to suppress the shock on his face. In all his time in Medicine he couldn't recall seeing a bashing victim in this state before. He had to keep his temper in check. He would do everything possible to help fix the immediate problems, however many surgeries would be required to fix the damage her ass of a boyfriend had inflicted on her.

Addison and Alex worked together in a very professional manner. Addison removed the foetus and fixed up a few other gynaecological problems while Alex realigned her broken nose and wired her jaw as well as suturing up a lot of cuts on her face.

When the surgery was complete both surgeons were happy with the outcome. The circumstances certainly were not pleasant but they had managed to repair the patient to the best of their abilities.

"May I buy you a coffee" Addison asked

"That won't be necessary" Alex replied

"Alex, it's just coffee. I always buy surgeons from other departments a coffee after they have helped me save a patient"

"Oh well sure, I have to be quick though I have to get back to Mark." Alex agreed. He always felt that if he said Mark's name often enough it would remind him that Addison was and always would be off limits.

"Come on then, we will go down to the Coffee cart on the 3rd floor" She said smiling. Trying to be as professional as she could be given that this man affected her in a way she hadn't experienced in a very long time.

Addison handed him his choice of coffee, straight black while she had a cappuccino. Their hands brushed as he took the coffee from her. He looked into her eyes and quickly diverted them. He was surprised to see the same desire in her eyes that he had for her. They stood near the closest wall and talked.

"So how are you enjoying New York?" she asked

"Oh it's okay. I'm settling in, it's very different to Seattle that's for sure"

"I'm sure you will get used to it.

They were avoiding eye contact until Alex couldn't help but look up into her eyes. As much as he did not want to think about the argument he had witnessed between Addison and Mark it played on his mind.

"Addison, I know it's none of my business and you can tell me to butt out it's just well when we went out for dinner before I left for Seattle, I saw you and Mark fighting. Is everything all right?"

"You saw that?" She whispered

"Yeah I did, look I don't want to get involved it's just well I was worried about you"

"You really are too good to be true" She replied with a slight smile.

Neither of them realised that they had moved closer to each other. They were standing so close to each other she could feel his breath on her face when he spoke. Alex was about to say something when Mark turned the corner and walked towards them.

"I see Addie has bought Coffee that must mean things went well" Mark said as he approached them. Alex and Addison moved apart very quickly.

"Yeah it did, look I'm heading back to plastics now" Alex said quickly

"No need to rush, finish your coffee. Addie won't forgive me otherwise. It's one of her superstitions. I've got to check on some patients, and then I have a surgery scheduled for 4.00pm. So Alex when you are done, could you just finish up some charts for me." Mark said

"Okay thanks and I'll get the charts from the nurses' station" Alex muttered

"Addie sweetheart, I have a very late surgery tonight, so I have no idea what time I will be home. Sorry." Mark said as he kissed her lightly on the cheek before disappearing down the corridor

Alex finished his coffee before he said "I better get going too. Thanks for the coffee"

"Any time Alex, Thanks for your great work in there today" Addison replied with a soft smile.

Both Alex and Addison would spend the rest of the day trying not to think about each other. As much as Addison wanted to confide her marriage problems to Alex, she didn't think he really wanted to know. It would also put him in a very awkward position. She already felt so responsible for the terrible position she had placed him in. She certainly didn't want to compound that by telling him that the great Mark Sloan wasn't as fabulous as the facade he portrayed in public.

At the end of the day Addison was in the lift making her way home. The elevator stopped on the 4th floor and Alex stepped in. They were the only two in the lift and he sighed when he saw her. The last thing he needed was to see her before he went home.

"Hi' she said lightly

"Hey" he replied

They stood side by side in an awkward silence, neither one of them had addressed the situation, neither one of them knew how too; so instead they continued their journey to the lobby in silence. Alex finally spoke as he couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So how is Ms Williams?" Alex asked

"She's stable, as well as can be expected."

"I think she should be transferred to my care as soon as possible. I want to do some repair work to her eye socket"

"I understand that, but for right now I'm a little concerned she may haemorrhage. She needs to stay in the Gynaecology ward."

"Fine, but she needs to be where I can monitor her closely. She has real problems with the left eye." Alex said staring straight ahead

"Well you are just going to have to make the journey up to the 6th floor to see her until such time as I think she is ready for transfer" Addison replied with annoyance in her voice.

"You know I really don't want to have to be traipsing up to the Gynie ward to see my patient."

"Your patient. Excuse me I think you will find she is my patient"

"Well your job is done, hand her over to the Doctor who can fix her face."

"This has nothing to do with Ms Williams; this has to do with you not wanting to see me."

"Don't flatter yourself sweetheart" Alex said sarcastically

"Well stop being unprofessional and put the patients care first."Addison replied.

"I am not being unprofessional..." Alex trailed off as the elevator arrived at the Lobby and they both exited.

"This conversation is over Dr Karev. I am an attending of this hospital, she is my patient and she will be transferred only when I think it is appropriate. Are we clear?"

"Do you always need to be in charge of everything? Does it give you some sort of power trip or something?" He asked as they made their way out of the hospital.

With those questions, Addison turned around and stared at him with her eyes as wide as saucers. No one ever dared speak to her like that.

"What gives you the right to speak to me like that?" Addison asked trying to keep her voice down.

"Someone has too." Alex moved closer to her and lowered his voice before he continued "That night we were together you weren't so controlling, you seem to have forgotten that small detail. You don't get to tell me what to do just like I can't tell you to leave your husband to be with me." Alex waited to gauge Addison's reaction. When he saw that Addison was left speechless and her mouth had fallen open slightly, Alex knew he had gotten to her. He smirked at her with that knowledge and turned to walk away.

If his first questions stunned her that last comment completely floored her. She stood staring after him as he walked towards the subway. He was infuriating but she was so attracted to him in that very moment she could barely breathe.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be kind and Review. Next Chapter: The Hospital Christmas party**


	6. Christmas Party

**A/N: Ok Here is Chapter 6 ****the**** Hospital Christmas Party. I hope you all really like it. Also Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed this story it has been truly overwhelming, ****so**** I truly thank you and it motivates me to continue.**

**I also want to say a REALLY BIG THANK YOU to Ash for Beta Reading and helping me with some suggestions. **

**CHAPTER 6 ****– The Christmas Party**

Alex walked in the Waldorf Astoria Hotel's Ballroom. It was the scene for the Hospitals annual Christmas party. Alex didn't think he had ever seen such wealth in all his life. While he was comfortable in his surgical abilities he had no idea when he signed up to work with Mark Sloan that the social aspect of his career would be a major part of that role.

Alex sighed as he made his way to the bar, stopping to talk to the few people he knew. As he was walking across the room he needed to have a minute alone to calm himself down and reassure himself that he was worthy of being present in such an upscale environment. Alex wandered around and found a small nook near the cloak room where he tried to compose himself. It was then that he overheard two very familiar voices.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?" Mark asked

"Nothing, I just really don't want to be here tonight. I'm not in the mood for fake smiling and meaningless chatter" Addison replied

"Well snap the hell out of it. You know these things are important to both our careers, so suck it up put on your best smile and let's join the party" Mark said just as he was about to usher Addison out of the room.

"Mark this is getting old. How much longer are we going to play these games?" Addison asked sadly

"I don't know what you are talking about" Mark replied

"Yes you do. We've both been ignoring our problems for so long now"

"Christ Addison, there is nothing wrong with our marriage. Do you have any idea how envious people are of our relationship?"

"Yes well God forbid they know the truth." Addison said rather harshly

"You've been reading the Oprah magazine again haven't you" He said in a condescending tone

"No Mark, lately I've just realised I want more. I want to be happy, WE are not happy anymore. It's sad that we have let it come to this. The lies, the controlling behaviour, I just don't want to do it anymore" Addison said sadly

"For Fucks sake Addison snap out of it. There are no lies, I am far from controlling, and you do exactly as you please. We are very busy people with demanding careers. Our schedules conflict every now and then, but that's it, end of story. I can't believe I need to explain this to you" Mark seethed.

"Mark do you even love me anymore or am I just an accessory you can use whenever you need too?"

"I've had enough of this conversation. You will put a smile on your face, take my arm and follow me into the ballroom. You will be your happy charming self, are we clear?"

"Crystal" Addison said sarcastically and took Marks arm as he requested.

Alex heard them about to exit the small room next to the cloak room and moved out of sight. _What the hell is going __on?__ He speaks so highly of her to everyone. I wish I could check on her, I need to know she is Okay._

The evening progressed and Addison put on her "happy face" and mingled with fellow doctors as per her husband's request. She noticed Alex standing alone and went to join him.

"You look like you're as interested as me" Addison asked as she stood next to him

"Hey, you look...um...wow you look beautiful" That comment was out of his mouth before he realised he said it.

Addison smiled slightly "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself"

"Thanks. I thought this party would be your thing"

"They used to be, not so much anymore" She replied

"I think I got to see the real you a few weeks ago and I'm guessing you would rather be eating pizza and drinking beer than standing here in that dress. Am I right?"

"I think you might be. What about you?" Addison replied smiling

"Yeah I think I'm a little out of my depth here but you gotta do what your boss asks right" Alex said waiting to gauge her reaction to that comment.

"Some bosses don't like to run their staff's lives" Addison replied cryptically

They stood together and enjoyed each other's company. Alex made Addison laugh, the genuine kind, not the laugh to be polite. Alex had never felt so comfortable with a woman before; this was the woman he met that night in the bar, not his boss's wife, not the annoyingly bossy Attending of the OB/GYN department. This was the Addison he met and fell hard for.

Across the room Mark's closest friend Derek Shepherd watched Alex and Addison talking, flirting and laughing. Mark may be somewhat oblivious to where his wife's attention was being directed but Derek certainly noticed and as soon as Addison left Alex's side Derek would be sure to warn the younger man to stay away.

Addison left Alex's side begrudgingly to speak to Naomi who had also noticed Addison's prolonged conversation with her husband's resident.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Derek asked as he approached Alex. Noticing how Alex's eyes followed her as Naomi took Addison away.

"Um sorry what?" Alex stammered out

"Your boss's wife" Derek said

"Sorry you are?" Alex said not impressed with Derek's line of questioning

"Dr Derek Shepherd head of Neurology"

"Well you obviously know who I am" Alex replied not concerned with Derek's position

"That I do and you really shouldn't be lusting after your boss's wife"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Look Mark may not be the perfect husband, but Addison means the world to him and I can assure you if you so much as look at her again the way I noticed you looking at her just now, your life will not be worth living."

"Dr Shepherd I said it before and I'll say it again I have no idea what you are talking about. So if you'll excuse me I think I'm done with this conversation." Alex replied before walking away.

Addison and Naomi watched the exchange between Derek and Alex and after an appropriate time had passed Addison followed Alex.

"Addie be careful, you're playing with fire"

"Its fine Naomi, I know what I'm doing"

Addison walked out of the ballroom searching for Alex she found him near the cloak room getting his jacket.

"Alex, wait" Addison said as she approached him.

"Addison I have to go" Alex replied as he made his way to the elevator.

"Alex please, what did Derek say to you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" She said raising her voice slightly

Alex looked around to make sure no one was around before grabbing her hand and opening a door that lead to a small storage room.

"Look he noticed the way I look at you. I look at you in a way I shouldn't. What's to say he won't tell Mark? I can't let that happen for both our sakes."

"Don't listen to him; Derek just likes to cause trouble."

"No Addison he's right, it's just dangerous, when we are together its like well it's like it was that first night we met. I just want to be with you in every way"

"Alex, do you think that it's easy for me? I want to be with you too"

"That can never happen. It just can't" Alex said

Neither of them realised it but they had unconsciously moved closer to each other, Addison's eyes searched his, as Alex's eyes glanced down at her lips wanting nothing more than to kiss her. They stood in silence for a few moments before Addison closed the gap between them and brushed her lips softly against his. It took no time at all for Alex to put his arms around her waist and bring her closer.

One hand moved to the back of her neck and played with the few strands of hair that had fallen from her French twist, while the other hand remained on her waist. The kiss deepened and Alex's tongue licked her bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth which she gladly gave. As his tongue began to explore her mouth she groaned at the feelings it evoked in her whole body.

Addison's right hand curled around his neck bringing him even closer if that were even possible, while her left hand gently caressed his face. He had freshly shaven for tonight and his skin felt different from the stubble she remembered from their previous encounter. Addison pulled away a few moments later to regain her breath. They looked into each other's eyes; the realisation of what had just happened sinking in.

"God Alex I shouldn't have done that I'm sorry"

"Please don't be sorry. I know I should be but, I'm not. Well not yet anyway"

"What are we going to do?"

"Right now, I'm just going to kiss you again"

Alex pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again with every emotion he had for her, want, desire, compassion, understanding, lust and maybe just maybe love.

Their kissing stopped abruptly when they heard Mark's voice outside.

"I can't find her anywhere" Mark said

"She can't be too far Mark, maybe she is in the Ladies' room. I'll go and look for her" Naomi said

"Nae I just don't know what's got into her lately, she means everything to me. I know I've been a shitty husband lately all the long hours at work but I can't lose her"

"Well Mark maybe you need to tell her that and not me" Naomi said.

Alex's face dropped as he heard Mark's confession to Addison's friend. Addison began to fix her dress and hair.

"I should go Alex"

"Yeah of course"

"Look what you just heard, don't believe it. He said that purely for Naomi's benefit. Mark knows she doesn't like him so he is constantly trying to win her over."

Addison looked back at Alex as her hand circled the door knob; He leant forward and placed a soft gentle kiss on her lips.

"We need to talk about this." Addison said

"Sure, not that I think there is much to talk about. You better go. I'll follow in 10 minutes or so" Alex said

As the night drew to an end, Alex watched as Mark led Addison out of the ballroom, he had his arm possessively and tightly around her waist not letting her speak to anyone on their way out. Alex began to feel guilty. What if Derek said something to Mark, and what if Mark was giving her a hard time asking where she had been. Not to mention he had not even asked about the fight he overheard Addison have with Mark.

It was going to be a long night. It was going to be difficult to get any sleep, between worrying about her and replaying the kiss in his mind.

Addison and Mark sat in the back of the limo in silence. She had told him previously she had a headache. There was no way in hell she was letting him touch her tonight. Tonight, Addison wanted to go to sleep with Alex's kiss still lingering on her lips.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please be kind and review.**


	7. I Cant be friends with you

**A/N: So here is Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I also want to say a big thanks to Ash for Beta reading and giving me some ideas. You are the best!!!**

**CHAPTER 7 – I CANT BE FRIENDS WITH YOU**

"So how are things between you and Addison?" Derek casually asked Mark

"Oh you know she's just been a pain at the moment. She wants to argue about everything. I'm going to have to do something to rein her back in. I don't like it when she starts to want to do her own thing and not go along with what I want. Why do you ask" Mark replied

"Look Mark I'm just lookin' out for you. You do understand that Addison is a very beautiful woman."

"I'm very well aware of how beautiful my wife is thanks Derek. Besides when she needs it I can fix anything that she may need to keep her looking as good as she does." Mark said rather smugly

"All I'm saying is if you have stopped paying attention to her; there are plenty of men out there who would be more than happy to fill your shoes."

"What are you talking about?" Mark asked

"I think you may need to give her a little of the... what is it the nurses call you, oh yeah McSteamy. Yeah you may need to turn on the McSteamy Charm for her."

"Win her back over you mean. So she will fall back into line?" Mark answered.

"Yeah, look you're smart enough to keep your extracurricular activities quite secretive but rumours get around. If you don't want to lose her I suggest you focus on her for a while."

"You're right. What better way than to organize a surprise Christmas vacation. I might go and see the Chief and see if we can take the break between Christmas and New Year. I'll see if we can go to Aspen for some skiing and sex."

"I think that sounds good. I'll leave it with you" Derek said as he left Marks office.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3 days since the hospital Christmas party and Alex and Addison had had no time to talk about what had happened between them. Alex was so confused. On one hand Mark spoke so highly of his wife yet the argument he overheard and the way Mark spoke to her was not pleasant. Then of course there was the kiss that he couldn't get out of his mind. All he could think about was making love to her again and again. These thoughts occupied almost his every waking moment.

Confusion reached a whole new level for Alex when he rounded the corner and saw one of Mark's arms loosely around Addison's waist while the other one caressed her face. They were deep in conversation. Alex noticed Addison looking up at Mark and smiling. Alex was seething he felt like a schmuck. _How __could I be so stupid to think __that someone like Addison Montgomery__- Sloan__ would want to be with __me?_

What Alex didn't know; as he didn't know the whole story was that the smile Addison was giving Mark was not a genuine smile. It was a fake smile she had learnt to perfect over the years.

Alex turned and walked away before he could be seen. He walked towards the nurses' station and picked up his charts and began his day determined to forget about the gorgeous redhead that had worked her way into his heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alex, I'm glad I found you." Mark said

"Why what have you got for me?" As jealous of Mark as he was, he respected him and was happy that Mark was a very willing teacher.

"I have some skin grafts scheduled in half an hour; I'd like you to do it. I'll be there to assist of course but I think you're ready" Mark answered

"Great thanks"

"Oh I thought I should mention I'm taking next week off. I cleared it with the Chief, Addison and I need some time alone together. I'm taking her to Aspen for some skiing and trying to get back in her good books. I've been taking her for granted lately so I need to make it up to her." Mark informed Alex

"Oh well have a good time"

_That must have been what he was telling her when I saw them talking. Well that's it. I don't know what kind of games she's playing with me. But it ends now. I will not be her toy she can just use when Mark is ignoring her._

Alex performed the skin graft with a little help from Mark. He was happy with his work; Mark praised his attention to detail before he left for the day. Alex should have been elated because praise from Mark Sloan did not come easy, but he wasn't. As soon as he had finished with his surgery, Addison came straight back into his mind. He went to a bar had quite a bit to drink in the hopes of getting Addison out of his head. He knew it would take time but he had to do it. It was a virtual impossibility that she was ever going to be his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison walked into Naomi's office, and sat down on her lounge.

"What's wrong now?' Naomi asked

"Mark is a jerk; he is beginning to suffocate me." Addison seethed

"What's he done?"

"He has decided that we need a vacation. We need to get back on track. It's all such bullshit. He thinks he can win me over with a fancy holiday, expensive Christmas gifts and sex."

"Mmm, well Addie isn't that what he has always done? Usually you have been happy with that. I'm guessing a certain 3rd year Resident has changed your view on the expensive gifts the vacation and the sex. Which by the way you used to say was mind blowing."

"Yeah well that was before Alex" Addison muttered softly.

"Addie I said it before and I'll say it again, I'm not Mark's biggest fan never have been but you are playing with fire if you get involved with Alex, for both your sakes Mark will make your lives a living hell."

"I know he will, It's just when I'm with Alex I'm happy really happy and all I want to do is lock him in a room and get him naked."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day before Addison and Mark were to leave for their Christmas vacation, Addison finally caught up with Alex for a long overdue talk.

"Hi Dr Karev I wonder if I could speak to you for a moment"

"Dr Montgomery-Sloan I really don't think we have anything to talk about. So if you will excuse me, I'm very busy" Alex said as he made to leave.

Addison reached out and touched his arm. Her touch alone, gave him goose bumps up his arm. He closed his eyes briefly before turning to face her.

"Alex, please let me explain"

"There's nothing to explain, really." He replied

Addison didn't want to have this conversation in the corridor to be overheard by god knows who, so she looked around quickly and when she realized they were alone she pulled him into the closest linen supply closet.

Once inside Addison began to explain. "Alex I know you must be really angry with me but you have to believe me I don't want to go on this trip. It wasn't my idea."

"Then why go Addison?" Alex said trying to keep his voice controlled.

"It's complicated" She muttered

"No it's not actually it's pretty simple from where I'm sitting, let me explain it to you. You are a beautiful, spoilt woman who can have whatever she wants, when her husband is a little busy at work and neglects her a little you decide to slum it with the help. I don't want to play your games. So this is where it ends." Alex said nastily as he made his way to the door.

"Is that what you really think of me? That I would string you along to fill in my time, while my husband is busy working. In case you have failed to notice, I happen to have a very demanding career myself. I do not need to be chasing after a younger man. You think Mark is so wonderful, don't you? Well I'm not going to crush your illusions but when you get to see the real Mark and you will in time; come and talk to me then." Addison replied

"You keep saying that your husband is this monster, but from what I can see he adores you."

"That's what he wants you to think until he knows he can trust you. Once he has tested your loyalties he will show you the real Mark. Look I don't want to pull you into my mess, and I certainly don't want to complicate your life. But I would really like us to be friends."

"I can't be friends with you." Alex said sadly as he looked in her eyes for the first time.

"I thought we could be mature about this." Addison said sadly

"This has nothing to do with maturity. It has to do with is self preservation."

"Oh Alex."

"See being friends with you is not enough for me. I will always want more, and I have to try to get over you and I never will if we are friends and we spend time together."

"I understand."

"No I don't think you do, see Addison friends don't know the things we know about each other. Friends don't know what it feels like to feel the others lips on theirs. Friends don't know what it feels like to hold each other, caress each other make love to each other. As your friend I shouldn't know how your naked body feels underneath me, trembling just before you climax. Friends just don't know those things." He finished.

Addison was now backed up against the door with Alex standing inches away from her. Both of their breaths were coming in gasps as they stared into each other's eyes. Alex's words had only served to arouse both of them. Minute after minute they looked at each other with want and desire, neither one wanting to make the first move.

Addison reached up and touched the side of his face lightly before he pulled her body to his and kissed her with everything he had. The kiss was fast, heated and passionate. They were both so desperate for each other. Alex's tongue explored her mouth and she moaned her approval.

Addison's hands moved down the front of his shirt to and began to lift it as he started undoing the buttons on her shirt. The kissing intensified, but before anything else could happen Alex's pager went off.

They pulled away reluctantly, as Alex looked down at his pager and then back at Addison.

"I have to go" He said as he looked at her

"Of course. I guess we still need to sort this out."

"Have a good trip Addison." Alex said sadly as he moved past her to reach the door.

"Merry Christmas Alex" She said and kissed him softly one more time before he left.

Addison spent another 15 minutes in the supply cupboard contemplating what she wanted to do. _All I know right now is that I want Alex and I'm going to miss him terribly while I'm stuck in Aspen with Mark._

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be kind and review!!**


	8. Christmas Interrupted

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I'm really stunned at ****everyone's**** kind and encouraging words. I hope you like this chapter!**

**Thanks Ash a****gain for all your help.**

**CHAPTER 8 – CHRISTMAS INTERRUPTED**

It was Christmas Eve and Alex walked to Mark's office to retrieve a text book. Generally no-one opts to have plastic surgery during the holidays so there wasn't much for Alex to do.

Alex stopped abruptly as he noticed the light in Mark's office was on and he could hear muffled voices. _Why is he still here? He should be getting ready to fly out to Aspen. I'm sure he said they were leaving at 3.00pm._

Alex knocked and turned the door knob. It was locked.

"Just a minute" Mark called out.

A few moments later Mark opened the office door and asked Alex in. Alex took in Marks dishevelled appearance and was slightly confused.

"Sorry I thought you would be gone by now" Alex said

"I'm just about to leave I just had something I needed to take care of first. What did you want?" Mark replied

"I wanted to have a look at the gender reassignment text book. Just about all our patients have been discharged so I thought I would read up" Alex explained.

"Sure. Good idea." Mark said as he found the text book Alex was looking for.

"Okay well have a nice trip" Alex said as he was about to leave.

"Look Alex, I can trust you right" Mark said more of a statement than a question

"Sure I guess" Alex said a little warily

"Monique" Mark called

One of the regular theatre nurses appeared from the tiny bathroom to the side of Marks Office. Alex just stared at her in amazement. Monique had the same dishevelled appearance Mark had.

"Look Alex, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you to keep this to yourself"

"Umm well no of course" Alex stammered

Mark turned and gave Monique a brief kiss on the lips

"Bye sweetheart I'll see you when I get back. Have a nice Christmas" Mark said

"You too. Don't miss me too much" Monique said with a seductive smile as she picked up her "Christmas gift" from Mark on her way out. It was some type of lingerie from what Alex could tell from the box that it came in.

Once Monique had left the room, Alex just looked at Mark with a shocked look on his face.

"What? You look so surprised." Mark said

"I am, you are going on vacation with your wife in a few hours and you are in here screwing one of the theatre nurses"

"My god you are naive, aren't you? Look Alex I'm sure I don't need to tell you I can have just about any woman I want, so I do."

"But what about Addison? Call me old fashioned but usually when you are married you don't sleep with anyone else"

"You are old fashioned." Mark chuckled "Look Addison is my wife and she suits my purposes, she is a little head strong and she usually toes the line but recently she has decided to become a little more independent than I would like. I'm taking her away to pacify her for the moment but that does not mean I stop sleeping with other women"

"Does Addison know?" Alex asked

"No. I'm not stupid. She has no idea, I'm very discreet. You are loyal to me aren't you Alex? I can trust you. Besides if you know what's good for you, well let's just say you won't be telling anyone."

"Yeah got it I won't say a word" Alex said

"That's what I thought" Mark said "Now I had better take a quick shower than head home and pick Addie up. Have a nice Christmas Alex" Mark said

"Yeah you too" Alex said quietly before leaving.

_It all makes sense. Addison must have some idea what he gets up to. She must have chosen to ignore it, until now. Until she met me. _

As angry as he was with Mark for treating Addison so appallingly a small smile played on his lips. Alex suddenly didn't feel guilty anymore for desiring and dare he say falling in love with Marks wife.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison and Mark boarded the plane for their flight to Aspen. Mark as per usual had organised everything with little regard for what Addison wanted. The flight passed uneventfully, with Addison pretending to sleep most of the flight.

A car had been organized for them and it took them to the Chalets where they would be spending the next week.

"So I thought we would go out for dinner. You should put that red dress on I love so much" Mark said

"I'm really tired Mark I don't feel like going out for dinner, and I don't feel like dressing up" Addison replied

"I've already booked the table, just go and get ready I'm sure you will enjoy it once we are there" Mark said ignoring Addison's words.

"I said I don't want to go. You never listen to what I want"

"For Christ's sake Addie I'm trying to do something nice here. I'm trying really hard to make this Christmas special and you are doing nothing to meet me half way" Mark said raising his voice.

"That's because it's always what you want. You never ask you just tell. I'm getting sick of it. All we do is play games and avoid the real issues here"

"And what may I ask are the real issues." Mark asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"The real issue Mark is quite simply that all I am is a trophy for you to parade around at functions and make you look a little more respectable. At least Derek doesn't hide the fact that he screws anything in a skirt." Addison exploded

'What are you suggesting?" Mark said hiding is nervousness

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm saying I know about all the other women Mark. I've turned a blind eye for the last few years, because I'm pretty sure that's when it started. I don't want to do it anymore. I've ignored it or chose not to believe it because I was so in love with you. You, Derek Naomi and Sam are the only family I've known since I was 18. I didn't want to lose that."

"Addison you're over reacting and I don't know why you are listening to the hospital rumours."

"Mark can we please just stop with the lying. I saw you. I saw you about 2 months ago leaving your office, and I saw you kissing a member of your staff. Julie I think her name is."

"Oh" was all Mark could muster

"Yeah oh. Look I just don't want to do this anymore. I'm through with playing these games. I really am. So no I don't want to go out for dinner with you. In fact I don't even want to be in Aspen with you. I'm going to go home." Addison said as she started gathering her things.

"I don't think so" Mark said

"Yeah well you don't get a choice this time. I'm leaving I just need some space from you. I want you to stay here; we can talk when you get home. Because right now I just need to get away from you and think. I used to need you but I don't anymore I can stand on my own."

"Addie, honey please don't go, we can work this out. I love you."

"Mark if you loved me as much as you say you do you wouldn't need to be with other women. I would be enough for you. Things have changed between us; I don't even know really when it happened. We used to be so in love, there was a time when we couldn't wait to see each other, now well god Mark even you must see that it's all just an act."

"Addie please, I do love you, and I'm sorry we can work this out. I need you.'

"Mark you need me for all of the wrong reasons." Addison said sadly "Please don't try and stop me I'm going back to New York on the next available flight."

"Addison, I know you're hurting and I will give you the space you want but we can work this out. I know we can. We are Mark and Addison." Mark said

Addison picked up her luggage and turned and left. She quickly called a cab and organised to be on the next flight back to New York.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now midnight officially Christmas Morning and Addison was landing at JFK airport. The entire flight Addison felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved.

She instructed the cab driver to take her home but 10 minutes into the cab ride she changed her mind, and gave the driver Alex's address instead. _What am I doing? What if he isn't there? God what if he is? Will he even want to see me? Fuck he could even be with someone else, I didn't even think of that._

Addison tortured herself with those thoughts for the rest of the cab ride but never once changed her mind. She was desperate to see him. All she knew was that she had to see Alex and she had to see him now, she couldn't wait another minute.

Alex was sitting on his sofa flicking through the channels. He didn't need to be at work until 10.00am the next morning. He took another drink from his beer and settled on an old re-run of Seinfeld.

Alex picked up his cell and typed a message to Addison. His index finger hovered over the send button. He wanted to send it "Merry Christmas I miss you A x" but he was unsure he didn't want Mark to see it. _I don't want to get her into trouble. What if he has sweet talked her again? What if they are making love right now? Oh god the thought alone __hurts. I miss her I really miss her. How is that possible we have spent so little time together but I feel empty knowing I __won't__ be able to see her tomorrow._

Alex heard a cab pull up outside but thought nothing of it. The next thing he knew he heard loud knocking on his door. He begrudgingly got up to answer it. _I don't know anyone in New York. Who can it possibly be?_

Alex flung the door open to reveal a shivering Addison. Snowflakes had fallen into her hair and the tops of her shoulders. She smiled softly at him.

"Addison" He whispered in amazement

"Hi Can I come in?" She asked

**A/N: I Know I Know, I left it at a cliff hanger. I'm sorry but I hope you aren't toooo angry with me and that you will still be kind enough to leave a review!!!**


	9. One night was all in took

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone's kind reviews. This Chapter is just basically sex and fluff I hope that's ok****ay****. I just thought that Alex and Addison deserved a little happy time before Mark returns to make their lives difficult.**

**Huge thanks to Ash for Beta Reading and for the name of the Chapter Title.**

**CHAPTER 9 – ONE NIGHT WAS ALL IT TOOK**

"Yeah sure come in you must be freezing" Alex said as he opened the door wider for her.

"Sorry to just turn up." Addison said as she walked in

"That's ok. Is everything alright? I mean what are you doing here?"

"I left Mark in Aspen. We had a fight. Alex it's just... one night, one night that's all it took for me to know that I belong with you." Addison said before she looked into his eyes.

Alex said nothing. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He couldn't have dreamt of hearing those words. Words that he thought himself but never imagined that Addison would voice to him.

Still he said nothing and Addison began to worry that her confession had fallen on deaf ears. Before she could say anything, before she could think anymore negative thoughts he brushed the snowflakes out of her hair and let his hand rest on the side of her face. Moments later he kissed her full on the lips with no guilt and total desire.

Addison returned Alex's kisses as their tongues duelled and desire took over. He began to push her coat off her shoulders and she helped him, before it landed on the ground, still not breaking the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as he slowed the kiss down to a more sensual pace.

His lips left hers and he moved his mouth to her neck as she ran one hand up his muscled back and the other wrapped around the back of his neck. Alex's hands began to wander all over her body.

"We should talk." She muttered

"MmmHmm" was all Alex could respond with.

Alex's mouth moved to her ear lobe and began to suck and bite it gently. If he remembered correctly doing this increased her arousal.

"Oh god" Addison muttered

_Good I was right_

"Later... we...can...talk...later" Addison muttered as Alex continued to kiss her ear.

On hearing those words Alex smiled and replied "Later'

He returned his mouth to hers and they began to take each other's clothes off in a hurry. It had been nearly 2 months since they first met and they were both so desperate for each other, neither of them wanted to wait any longer. There was no way they would make it to his bedroom. Not this time anyway.

They removed each other's clothes in a rush, desperate to feel each other's flesh against their own. Within a matter of moments he had her pushed up against the back of the door; the only remaining clothing was their underwear.

Alex began to trail kisses down her neck, to her chest. He took one of her hardened nipples into his mouth and let his tongue swirl around it; her only response was to gasp at the contact. Addison felt his straining erection against her thigh and could feel herself become increasingly wet between her legs. God she needed to feel him inside her.

He moved his hand further down her body in between her legs and began to gently touch her through her damp panties. He tugged the sides and began to push them down her hips, to her knees and finally down to her ankles. He pushed one finger inside of her; a second one joined it moments later.

"Now Alex... I don't...want to...wait anymore." She panted as her hands began to push his boxers down his legs.

"I just want to make sure you are ready" Alex replied huskily as he continued his movements with his fingers.

"I am" she panted

"MmmHmm, I can feel that." he whispered

Without further hesitation he lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her with one thrust.

"Oh God" She muttered.

Alex looked into her eyes to make sure she was ready before he began to move inside her. The thrusting was hard and fast as Addison's back was pushed even harder against the back of the door. She could feel all of Alex's muscled body pushed up against her.

The feeling of total contact with each other was something they had wanted for so long and it didn't take either of them very long to reach a very long overdue release. They reached their respective climaxes at the same time both calling out each other's names over and over.

Their breaths returned to normal and Alex released himself from Addison and her feet touched the floor again.

"That wasn't how I wanted it to be." Alex said

"No" she said nodding her head in agreement.

"No I just wanted you so badly right now all thoughts of romance and foreplay kinda left my brain."

"I wanted you so badly too Alex. Besides we have the rest of the night, next time we will take it much slower. " Addison said with a sly smile before leaning over and giving him a very slow and sensual kiss, teasing his bottom lip with her tongue.

"Mmm that's true. Hey you're freezing." Alex said as he noticed Addison start to shiver.

"I am. Do you think I could have a warm shower?"

"Am I invited to join you this time?" He said with a cocky grin

"Well it would save water now wouldn't it" she replied innocently

He took her hand and led them into the bathroom.

45 minutes later they were laying in Alex's bed with the blankets pulled up around them. Addison wore an old sweatshirt of Alex's and had her head rested on his chest.

"Are you hungry?" She asked

"I am. Are you?"

"I'm starving; I didn't get a chance to eat dinner tonight. I left Aspen before hand, and then I just wanted to come home I forgot all about dinner."

"Well I don't have anything, but I could order us a pizza."

30 minutes later they heard a knock on the door and Alex got up to get the pizza, Addison followed him out a few minutes later and found him returning to the bedroom, with the pizza and 2 beers.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"To the living room to eat the pizza"

"Nah it's too cold, hop back into bed" Alex said. He saw the look of horror on her face and chuckled lightly. "You've never eaten in bed before have you."

"Well no, you get crumbs and stuff in the bed." Addison replied

"Live dangerously, it'll be a new experience Addie"

Addison turned and looked at him with a strange look.

"What? Do you not want me to call you that?" He said softly

"No it's not that. It's just I don't think I've ever heard my nickname sound as good as it does when you say it." She said shyly before she moved closer to him and brushed her lips against his.

"Addie, get into bed then you can eat" He said in a mock stern voice

"Okay, let's do this" she said rather excitedly.

After the pizza and beers were finished she said. "You know that was fun, I never did learn that at finishing school"

Alex laughed and pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Eating pizza in bed should definitely be taught at finishing school" Alex said

"You've changed." Addison said turning the conversation to serious tone.

"No I haven't. What do you mean?" Alex said as he pulled her down to lay with him, his arms circling her waist.

Addison moved to look at him. "Alex it's just usually after we kiss you push me away and feel guilty, but tonight you... oh you found out didn't you" Addison finished her own sentence.

"Um... I... found out what?"

"Alex you don't have to protect him. I'm here with you; I don't want to be with him anymore. Its okay, you can tell me. Was it Julie, blonde nurse about 25 years old?"

"You know. I...I don't know what to say. Addie, baby, how are you okay with this?"

"It's a long story, I portray a strong persona but Mark, well he is all I've ever known, he is family, he has always been there so I ignored it, pretended it wasn't true, but one day I saw it with my own eyes, I was him kissing Julie one of his staff members. That was when I couldn't lie to myself anymore."

"So was that the reason you found yourself in the bar downtown, the night we met?"

"Yes, I had seen him with Julie a few days before; it took that long to get my head around it. So when I met you, you wanted me, I hadn't felt that desired in years."

"You are a very easy woman to desire Addie. You are beautiful and quite honestly your husband is an absolute idiot for wanting to be with anyone else. I haven't even so much as looked at another woman since I met you and you aren't even mine." Alex confessed.

"Really? You haven't been with anyone else since that night?"

"No, because a certain redhead has made sure that my head is filled only with thoughts of her. Tonight you said that it took only one night for you to know that you belonged with me." He said smiling sadly

"Yes, Alex I don't expect..." Addison said before Alex interrupted

"I feel exactly the same way. I've never been in a relationship before, I've never felt the way I feel about you for anyone else. That scares me a little because you're married and..." Alex trailed off

"But Alex I don't want to be with Mark, I don't it's you Alex It's you. I just need to make Mark understand. When he gets back from Aspen I'm asking him for a divorce. And so that we are clear, as much as I want to be with you I really do, me getting a divorce is about Mark & me not you. I would be getting this divorce even if I hadn't met you. Meeting you has just helped me realize just how miserable I was."

"Addison, I will wait for you as long as you need. Because I know that there is no-one else that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"What time do you have to be at work?"

"In about 6 hours."

"You should get some sleep."

"I can be back here by 6.00pm. Will you come back?"Alex asked

"I would like that" She said smiling

"Good"

Addison snuggled into the crook of Alex's neck and he held her close as they drifted off into blissful sleep.

"Merry Christmas Alex" Addison whispered just before she fell asleep

"Yeah it certainly was." Alex said placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

**A/N: Well I hope you liked the happiness Chapter.**** Because there is drama ahead when Mark returns to win Addison back.**** Please be kind and review. **


	10. Snowflake Neclace & Banana Cream Pie

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who continues to review this story, it truly overwhelms me!!! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. **

**Thanks again Ash for everything the necklace discussion we had eventually paid off!**** But it was your idea so a huge Thank you for that.**

**Chapter 10 – ****S****nowflake necklace**** and Banana Cream Pie**

Alex left for work and Addison promised she would be back before 6.00pm with Christmas dinner. She smiled as she thought about what had happened the night before. She couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy and content.

She cleaned Alex's apartment and changed the sheets on the bed before leaving to go back to the Brownstone and no doubt face a lot of messages on the answering machine from Mark.

Addison turned the key in the lock and made her way into the living room.

"Derek what the hell are you doing here?' She shouted

"Mark called me at some god forsaken hour worried about you. Where the hell were you all night?" Derek challenged.

"That is none of your business. This is between Mark and me. I really wish we had never given you a key."

"It is my business Addison when my two best friends are breaking up. Do you want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"No I don't. Like I said it's none of your business. Now don't you have a family to be with today?"

"Yes I fucking do, but instead I'm here trying to help Mark get his wife back." Derek shouted.

"Look I knew when Mark and I married you were part of the deal but honestly Derek please go this is none of your business."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where you were last night. Don't even try and tell me you were at Naomi's or Savvy's because Mark has called both of them and you weren't there. So... Oh Addie you were with HIM weren't you." Derek said in an accusing tone

"What? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Funny that's exactly what HE said when I asked him at the Christmas party about the way he looks at you. It seems the feelings are mutual. What the fuck are you thinking? He's a kid, not to mention the help."

"Derek I don't have to explain anything to you. Please go" Addison said firmly

"Fine I'm going but Addison really you need to think carefully about what you are doing. Mark has made mistakes I'm not saying he hasn't but you are Mark and Addison and that's the way it's always BEEN, and the way it's always GOING TO BE."

"Derek, please it's not that simple. You don't know anything about it. Mark has promised to give me some space until after the holidays. You need to butt out it's none of your concern."

"Well you didn't deny you were with Alex last night so I'm assuming it's true. You do know when Mark finds out, and he will you can be guaranteed of that, he will make his life a living hell."

"Plan on telling tales do we Derek? I didn't deny it because I'm not dignifying it with an answer because I do not owe YOU any form of explanation."

With that Derek just glared at her and left.

"One more thing before I go Addison, at least call Mark he is worried sick. I've never heard him like that before. I hope you are happy." Derek said this last statement with sarcasm.

Addison sighed and knew she should at least call Mark to let him know she is okay. She had a few missed calls on her cell phone as well as the home answering machine.

"Hello" said a rather tired Mark

"Hey it's me" Addison replied

Mark was sitting in the Chalet he reserved for Addison and himself with a young waitress he had picked up the night before. He quickly moved to the other room.

"Hi baby are you okay, I've been worried sick" Mark said

"I'm fine. But Mark I don't appreciate you sending Derek here to check up on me. He does have his own family you know."

"I know, I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and you weren't returning my calls."

"Space Mark, remember you promised."

"I know and you will be happy to know that I won't be home before the 03 January. I can't get a flight any earlier they are all booked"

"Hey baby where are you" a strange woman's voice asked in the background that Addison could hear quite plainly.

"Worried sick were you Mark? You are fucking unbelievable." Addison said

"Oh Addie it's not what you think, it's just room service."

"Sure, goodbye Mark we will discuss the divorce when you get back on the 3rd."

With that Addison hung up the phone. She was feeling a mixture of emotions. On one hand she felt incredibly sad. Her marriage of 8 years and the man she had spent as her partner for the past 12 years was now over. Really over, it felt just so incredibly sad that it had gotten to that point. Yet on the other hand she felt even more vindicated, even freer to be with Alex with entirely no guilt. She smiled at that thought, before going up stairs and packing a few things into an overnight bag to take to Alex's place.

As soon as that was done she found a grocery store, and bought some things to make for dinner along with a surprise that she hoped Alex would love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex had very little to do at work. He treated a few minor burn victims in the ER but nothing to serious. So he had a lot of time to think about the events of last night.

He walked past the hospital gift shop and spotted a simple necklace that reminded him of Addison. It certainly wasn't something jewellery wise that he expected Addison to want to wear compared to all the expensive jewellery he was sure Mark had bought her over the years. But he bought the simple silver necklace with the snowflake drop anyway.

It reminded him of her turning up on his doorstep her hair covered in snowflakes. He didn't think he would ever get that beautiful image out of his mind for as long as he lived.

The day dragged on and he must have checked his watch nearly every hour but when 5.30pm rolled around he was quick to get changed and make his way to his apartment, hoping Addison would be waiting for him.

Alex walked up to his apartment door and could see the light on from the living room window. He smiled to himself knowing full well that she was inside.

He unlocked the door and found Addison sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine.

"Hi" she said getting up and walking over to him.

"Hi" he said as he placed his arms around her before gently kissing her.

"Busy day?" she asked

"No not for me, the ER was pretty busy though" he replied.

"I'm not much of a cook but I made some Lasagne if you're hungry"

"You cooked dinner." He said in amazement

"I did" she said smiling

"I have something for you." Alex said as he pulled out the small velvet jewellery pouch

Addison tentatively took the gift from Alex and opened it.

She just looked at the silver necklace with the snowflake on it and smiled.

"Alex it's beautiful. I'm sorry I don't have anything for you"

"That's not true you made me dinner I can't remember the last time anyone has done that for me. I'm glad you like the necklace. It's not much I know but when I saw it in the shop window I thought of you so..." Alex said and shrugged his shoulders.

"No it's perfect I love it. Can you put it on for me?" She asked as she turned around and held up her hair for Alex to fasten it around her neck.

Addison went and had a look in the bathroom mirror and touched the delicate silver snowflake and smiled.

_It's perfect and so personal. God Alex what are you doing to me_

Addison returned to the living room to see Alex in the kitchen smiling broadly

"You remembered my favourite dessert" he said as she walked into the kitchen

"I did. I can't promise it will be the best you have ever had because I've never made it before but I hope its okay"

"No-one has ever made me banana cream pie before. It is my absolute favourite dessert. You are amazing do you know that" He said looking at her with such over whelming feelings he had to look away.

"Well I hope it tastes okay" Addison said a little nervously as her feelings of dare she say love was beginning to overcome her with emotion. It only occurred to her when she was cooking earlier just how much Alex must mean to her. She hadn't really bothered to cook for Mark for years and as for baking a pie, well she had only attempted that as a teenager. So when she thought about doing something nice for Alex she decided to bake, it seemed as though he was happy.

"I'm sure it will be" he replied pulling her into his arms and kissing her slowly and softly.

Shortly all thoughts of necklaces and food were the furthest things from both their minds as they kissed slowly, caressing each other and making their way to the Alex's small bedroom.

"You even changed the sheets" he said as he noticed how tidy the room was.

"MmmHmm I hope that's okay. It was a mess in here."

"I know I don't usually have company" He said smiling into her neck as he began to unbutton her shirt.

"Oh Alex" she moaned as his lips found their way down her neck to her chest.

Addison pulled him closer to her and they lay on the bed continuing there exploration of each other's bodies.

No further words were spoken as all 5 senses took over, taste, touch, smell, sight, and sound. Mouths, lips, tongues, fingers and hands all played there part as Alex and Addison moved together in an experience neither of them had ever had before. Alex kissed, every part of her body, pushing her closer to the edge but not letting her go over. Addison in turn paid his body the exact same attention stopping just short of having him reach his own release.

Just as Alex moved inside her for the first time that night, Addison whimpered softly as they began to move together slowly. He reached for her right hand to hold in his left as he began to move a little faster. Addison wrapped her leg over his hip to keep him as close as possible. It didn't take long to feel each other begin to climax.

"Addie" Alex moaned before his lips and tongue pushed their way into her waiting mouth. The total contact of their whole bodies as they climaxed was something neither of them were prepared for. It was so erotic yet breathtakingly pure and natural. Neither one would voice it but it was like they had been doing this for years, each of them knowing just what the other needed without prior knowledge or words.

After their breaths had returned to normal Alex moved off Addison and lay next to her. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, too caught up in the afterglow of what can only be described as sublime.

Alex lay next to Addison trying to keep calm but he was really starting to freak out.

_I've never done that before I mean that was more than sex__ that was__ fuck I don't know what that was. I feel__ oh Christ I don't know how I feel.__ That must be what chicks talk about when they say making love. Oh no I can't do that. I'__m not falling in love__ am I__ Oh Fuck I am aren't I._

Addison turned to look at him, willing him to turn his face and look back at her. She smiled knowing exactly that he was feeling the same way she was a little uncertain and confused at just how things had changed between them in 24 hours. They had gone from lust to love, yet neither one of them were prepared or ready to admit it

"Are you okay." Addison finally asked

"Sure, why wouldn't I be? Hey um do you want me to get our dessert? Alex said needing to get away from all the mushiness.

"Sounds good, let me get it and I will bring it back for you." She said smiling secretly glad that she didn't need to have the conversation with Alex about feelings. She was not ready to do that yet.

A few minutes later Addison got up and grabbed his sweatshirt and put it on, before heading for the door.

15 minutes later they were sitting in bed eating Banana cream pie silently thinking how much they loved the person beside them.

**A/N: Okay so this was a pretty mushy chapter but I promise the angst and drama will be back next chapter. Please let me know what you thought. It is much appreciated.**


	11. Our Marriage is Over

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone's kind reviews. I hope you like this next Chapter. Mark is back and is about to cause some problems!**

**As always thank you Ash for your help**

**Chapter 11 – ****Our Marriage is ****Over**

**3 Weeks Later**

Mark had returned as promised on the 3 of January. He arrived with renewed determination to win his wife back at all costs. Being separated from Addison made him realize just how much she meant to him. It had been a very rude wakeup call and he was pulling out all the stops to make sure she would give him another chance. So far he hadn't had much luck.

Mark did have history on his side. 12 years of history to be exact. That's how long they had been a couple. He used his very extensive knowledge of everything about her to pull at her heart strings, her insecurities and try and trigger some semblance of the love she once had for him.

Addison had been persuaded to stay in the Brownstone but she had moved into the guest room. She did not want to stay married to Mark anymore, and she was so confused about her feelings for Alex but she thought the best option was to stay in the Brownstone at least until she convinced Mark there was no hope.

"Mark, I didn't think you would be home" Addison said as she took off her coat and hung it up on the coat rack.

"I told you sweetheart I am trying to make this work between us, I want to be home with you and try and convince you that we can fix all our problems. Is that a new necklace you're wearing?" Mark asked

Addison's hand flew up to her neck and touched the delicate snowflake. _Damn I should have taken this off._

Addison hadn't taken the necklace Alex gave her off since he had put it around her neck on Christmas night.

"Yeah it's new." Addison said

"Where did you get it? I mean it doesn't look like your normal style." Mark said as he walked closer to look at the necklace.

"Um I just saw it in a shop window and went in and bought it." Addison lied

"God Addie what did you pay for it 10 dollars" Mark laughed

"This is what I'm talking about Mark. You don't know me anymore." Addison said as she moved away from him. "And for your information I happen to love this necklace and I think it's really beautiful."

"Addie... I do know you I know you better than anyone, even better than you know yourself. I just wish you would forgive me so we can get our life back together. You mean everything to me. I love you."

"Mark, please don't make this any harder. I'm just not in love with you anymore. I will always care about you. We have shared so much but... Mark our marriage is over."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Addison was entering the cafeteria for lunch when she spotted Alex at the end of the line. She smiled just seeing him; they hadn't really been able to spend any time together since Mark's return.

"Hey you" she said as she walked up behind him

"Hey" He said returning her smile

"How have you been?" Addison asked

Alex quickly looked around to make sure he couldn't be overheard before he leaned in a little. Looking in her eyes he said "I miss you"

Addison's only reply was to smile.

At that moment Mark walked into the cafeteria. At first sight he thought nothing of seeing his wife talk to his resident, but something made him stop in his tracks. Maybe it was the way Addison's upper body was leaning in to Alex, maybe it was the way he was looking at her with total adoration, maybe it was the way Addison was wearing a big smile that he hadn't seen for some time, or maybe it was the way they looked together easily flirting with each other. Whatever it was Mark suddenly got the feeling that Addison wanting a separation had more to do with Alex than it had to do with him.

_Derek's words from earlier echoed in Marks ears. __"All I'm saying is if you have stopped paying attention to her; there are plenty of men out there who would be more than happy to fill your shoes."_

_I need to speak to Derek._

Addison and Alex made their way to a quiet table and had lunch together. To any other person in the cafeteria they just looked like co workers, nothing more.

"When can I see you?" Alex asked careful not to be overheard

"Soon, Alex really soon, I miss you too" She replied

"Are you okay? Is he giving you a hard time?"

"I'm fine. Mark just keeps trying; he thinks he will convince me that we belong together. Which we don't"

"Addie, I know it's hard and complicated but you need to get out of the house. Staying there isn't going to make it any easier when you do leave him"

"I know, and I will soon, I promise. I know how hard this is on you too, and I'm really sorry about that. I just want you to believe that I am going to leave Mark, we aren't sleeping in the same room anymore and most importantly I do want to be with you Alex. I just hope you can wait a little longer."

"I can do that" he said shrugging his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark was pacing, Mark Sloan did not pace, but today called for pacing. He was waiting in Derek's office.

"What's wrong?" Derek said as he watched Mark pace around his office

"What exactly do you know about what Addie was doing while I was in Aspen?"

"Nothing, really why?"

"You didn't notice her being overly friendly with Alex Karev did you?"

"Well..."

"What do you mean well...?"

"Look I don't know anything for sure, it's just I saw him ogling her at the Christmas party and I've seen her look at him, but as I said I don't know anything for sure."

"You're just telling me this now?" Mark fumed

"Mark, what have you seen?"

"I just saw them in the cafeteria together. They just looked a little too close"

"I questioned her when she flew back from Aspen at Christmas I didn't know where she spent the night and of course she wouldn't tell me..." Derek confessed

"Jesus, I can't believe it, how could she do this to me? Karev of all people! Well that son of a bitch can kiss his career in plastics goodbye. Who does he think he is coming on to MY WIFE? He is way out of his league thinking he can go near Addison let alone anything else." Mark fumed

"What do you plan on doing?" Derek asked

"I'm not sure yet. But I do know I have to be very careful, telling Addie I know will not help me get her back. Knowing her the way I do, that will just make her run to him. No I have to undermine him in her eyes. Drop a few lines about him sharing himself amongst the female staff, letting his work slip, shouldn't be too hard" Mark said smugly

"What about him?" Derek asked

"I'm not giving him the satisfaction of him knowing I know. I just plan on making his life at work very difficult, throw in a few stories about how Addison is giving me another chance. If he is the sort of guy I think he is he will soon be running back to Seattle with a broken heart" Mark said shrugging his shoulders

"That's quite a plan buddy" Derek said laughing "You really are the king of manipulation aren't you? Let me know if I can help, I don't like that cocky son of a bitch."

"Thanks, and I'll let you know if there's anything you can do" Mark said happy with his plan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison and Alex were both heading towards the elevators to take them back to their respective floors. Once inside the elevator, Alex pushed the Stop button.

"Alex what..." was all Addison could get out before he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss started off hot and passionate but soon slowed to a long, slow more sensual pace. His tongue slowly began to explore her mouth as one of his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer as the other tangled in her hair. Addison's right hand moved slowly up his muscular chest as the other rested on the side of his face.

The kissing intensified as Alex began to unbutton her shirt. Addison pulled away reluctantly.

"Alex! Stop we both have to get back to work"

"I know, it's all your fault. If you didn't look and feel so great I could control myself" He said cockily

"Yeah well flattery will get you nowhere" Addison said cheekily as she reached over and pushed the button to make the elevator start again.

"Agh" he said as the elevator began its ascent up to the plastics and Gynaecology wards. "So when can I see you Addie, its killing me" He said giving her the look that made her melt.

Alex placed a soft kiss just below her ear. He knew by doing this she would give in.

"How about tomorrow" she whispered smiling wickedly

"Tomorrow works well for me" he said as he pulled away from her

Little did they know that there plans were going to be sabotaged by a very manipulative and jealous Mark Sloan.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think! Next Chapter insecurities and doubts start to form due to Mark's devious plan.**


	12. He is making life difficult

**A/N: What can I say except everyone's continued support of this story still overwhelms ****me.**** I'm so happy so many of you are continuing to enjoy this story. I hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

**As always a huge thanks to Ash for her editing and letting me run ideas by her.**

**Chapter 12 – He's making life difficult**

It had been 2 weeks since Addison and Alex had planned to see each other. However when the day arrived, Mark had changed Alex's shift so that he was to start work when Addison was to finish.

Every time since then Mark had managed to make sure Alex was working when Addison wasn't and vice versa.

Addison was getting frustrated, as well as Alex. All they wanted was to spend some time together.

"I've got 30 minutes." Alex stated as he walked into Addison's office and locked the door behind him.

"Alex." Addison said as she looked up from her computer screen.

"This is getting so ridiculous. I know we said we wouldn't 'do' anything at work, but babe it's killing me." Alex said as he walked over towards her desk.

"I know, if I didn't know better I would think that Mark was deliberately putting you on the opposite shifts as me." Addison sighed as she got up from her chair and put her arms around Alex's neck.

"I don't want to talk about him. I just want you, right now." Alex said before he attacked her lips with passion.

"Oh god me too" she murmured against his lips.

Alex manoeuvred Addison closer towards her desk as his hands travelled down her body. He lifted her skirt up towards her waist and began to touch her lightly, feeling her panties become damp with her arousal.

"I want to taste you" he murmured in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"MmmHmm" Addison muttered as she dragged her hands down his back.

Alex pushed Addison so she was sitting on the edge of her desk as he made a descent on her body. He knelt in front of her and tugged the sides of her panties to slide them down to her ankles. He kissed her inner thighs briefly before he copied his actions on her warm, wet centre.

Addison stifled her moan as Alex continued to pleasure her with his tongue. Moments later they were both interrupted by a knock then a sound of the door knob being turned. Alex stopped what he was doing when he felt Addison tense. He stood up and looked at her with both a mixture of aching desire and fear that they would be caught. When whoever it was thought that Addison was not in her office they walked away.

"God that was close" She sighed

"Yeah" Alex murmured as he pulled Addison's skirt back down.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Well..."

"Don't even think about stopping" She smiled wickedly as she reached for the drawstring on his scrub pants.

Alex smirked back as he watched her push his pants and boxers down his legs and pull him towards her. She still sat on the edge of her desk as she wrapped her legs around him and he entered her in one swift movement.

"Oh God babe you feel as good as you taste" he murmured against her neck

"Oh Alex, harder" she moaned as he began to move harder and faster inside her.

It took no time for them to both fall into a perfect rhythm. Alex had learnt that when Addison was very close to her orgasm she began to dig her nails into his shoulders. He pulled away slightly so he could look at her, he loved to watch her come, he loved to see her beautiful face awash in the pleasure he was providing her. He also knew she would moan and scream his name as her release shook her body, so as not to miss watching her he placed two of his fingers in her mouth to muffle her cries.

Addison sucked and licked his fingers in such a sensual way that it made him groan at the erotic sight before him. He felt her muscles tense around him as she began to shake slightly. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body and as the last of them ebbed away, Alex released his own orgasm deep inside her, as he muttered her name into her neck.

He pulled out of her slowly and they both let their breathing return to normal as they quickly redressed.

"I don't want to leave you but I have too" Alex said

"I know. It's fine. I will call you later. I'm moving out over the weekend, so hopefully we can work something out soon."

"I hope so. I miss you and a quick fuck in the office is not what I want. You deserve so much more than that, we both do." Alex said.

"It's not what I want either but it will have to do for now. I promise Alex as soon as I'm in my own place and I can get divorced we can stop sneaking around."

"Promise?' he asked with pleading eyes.

"It's a promise." She smiled before quickly kissing him. "You better go, I'll call you soon."

"Tonight, try and call me tonight. I need to know you are okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where the hell have you been?" Mark asked as Alex approached the OR.

"I um was having a break" Alex replied

_Actually I was just having mind blowing amazing sex with your soon to be ex wife_

"Yeah well, I thought you knew that as Doctors we don't get 'breaks' so I suggest you hurry up and get ready for surgery." Mark seethed

_You have been with my wife, you asshole and you will regret that. The thought of you touching her makes my skin crawl you son of a bitch._

"Sorry, it won't happen again" Alex apologised

_You are such an asshole I don't know what Addie ever saw in you._

"It had better not Karev. You know your work is slipping lately, and I'm not the only one who has noticed. I suggest whatever outside influences you have at the moment you get rid of them." Mark said just before he walked into the OR

_I suggest you get over your infatuation with my wife and go back to where__ver__ the hell__ it is__ you came from_

"There are no outside influences and like I said it won't happen again"

_Is that a threat? Does Mark know something? __Well __bring__ it on Sloan because I have no intention of letting Addison go. Period._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, Addison had arranged to meet Alex. She was just leaving when Mark arrived home.

"Mark" Addison said as she picked up her coat

"Hi. Are you going out?" Mark asked the obvious.

"Um yeah I am."

"Addison please don't go. Look I know our marriage is over and what I did was unforgivable but I've had a rotten day and I need you."

"Mark, please I can't be that person anymore. This weekend I'm moving out. We won't be seeing each other often anymore, so you need to stop depending on me"

"Addie, I lost a patient today. A 6 year old little boy, his burns finally took his life today. His organs started shutting down and it was so heat retching. I need a friend. I need you. If I ever meant anything to you, you will stay with me tonight and keep me company"

"Oh Mark, I'm sorry about your patient. It never stops hurting when you lose someone. I know it doesn't happen to you that often which is good. I know how much this affects you, but surely you could see Derek" Addison said trying to have some compassion for the man she spent the last 12 years of her life with.

"No Addie, I don't need Derek I need you. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really important. I promise I won't try anything. I just need your company, I want to sit and talk to you, like we used to."

Addison was confused. She couldn't forget the 12 years of history she had with Mark. Up until the last 2 years things had been perfect. She couldn't believe how happy they were. Mark needed her as a friend and she couldn't say no to him. He was hurting; she knew how personally he took it whenever he lost a patient, which luckily for him wasn't often in the field of Plastics.

"Okay Mark, I'll stay, but I'm making it very clear, our marriage is still over. Don't try and turn this into something it isn't, I'm here because I will always care about you, but that is it. I don't have romantic feelings for you anymore."

"I know Addie, I have ruined that. But thank you for staying with me tonight. Do you want me to order some dinner?"

"Sure. I have to make a phone call to cancel my plans."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you have to cancel?" Alex sighed into the phone

"Alex, I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave knowing how upset he is. Please try and see this from my point of view."

"Trust me I am, but Addison surely you have to see that he is making life difficult for you. He knew you were going out, so he uses the loss of a child to get you stay with him. It's manipulation Addie plain and simple." Alex said trying to keep the anger out of his voice

"That is not true. I resent the fact that you think I am that naive as to not see when my husband is playing me." Addison said

"I didn't say that. All I'm saying is that Mark is desperate, he knows he is losing you so he is playing hardball."

"Stop with the sports references. Mark may be a lot of things but he is genuinely hurting at the moment and I do still care about him as a friend. I can't turn my back on him."

"That right there is what he is using, your kind heart and forgiving nature. I don't trust him and I can't believe you do after everything he has done."

"Okay Alex I can see we are getting nowhere here, but I don't want to argue with you."

"I don't want to argue with you either but honey you have to be careful. I'm worried that he may use this situation."

"Even if he does, you have to trust me and know that I would never let anything happen. Alex you are the only one I want to be with."

"And you are the only one I want to be with, which is why you should be here with me now." Alex said in a last ditched attempt to change her mind.

"Alex don't make this harder for me. I promise you nothing will happen, I can take care of myself and I am thinking about you" she added the last bit in a whisper.

"I'm thinking about you too." Alex said

They both hung up their respective phones. Addison returned to the living room to have dinner and a conversation with Mark. Alex put the wine back in the pantry and took the pizza into the bedroom. He sat in bed eating the pizza as he flicked through the television stations, trying not to think about Addison alone with Mark.

Alex and Addison believed their relationship was strong enough to survive what Mark threw their way. Were they right to believe that or would Mark's manipulation tear them apart?

**A/N: Well I hope you liked this Chapter. I hate to say this but I will have to take a little Hiatus from this story for a while because I have some other things that need my attention right now, but I promise this is far from finished. Please be kind and review and let me know what you thought of this Chapter.**


	13. Doubts

**A/N: Please forgive the fact that there is no Addex**** in this Chapter****but it was necessary for the story. I hope to have the next Chapter up in the next week or so and I promise it will**** have lots of Addex**

**As always a huge thank you to Ash for her beta reading and constant support.**

**DOUBTS**

Addison surprised herself at how easy it was to enjoy Mark's company again. They laughed and talked about old times. Mark knew her well and knew the best way to get Addison to come back to him was by making her want him again. The best way to do that was by talking about all the good times they shared.

"Will you ever forget the look on Richard Webber's face when he caught us in the on call room?" Mark said laughing referring to a time their old boss had caught them having sex when they were interns.

"No! It was one of the most humiliating experiences of my life." Addison added

"He was so disappointed in you. His star Intern"

"I was not."

"You know you were. He blamed me for everything; little did he know that it was ALL your idea."

"Your memory and mine are very different." She said knowing full well it was her idea at the time.

Just as they were finishing dinner Mark decided now would be a good time to place a few seeds of doubt in Addison's mind about Alex. He was a smart man and played his cards beautifully.

"So do you want the latest gossip in the Plastics department?"

"Sure, you know I love gossip provided it isn't about me."

"Apparently Alex is quite the ladies man. He is being quite secretive but something is going on."

"Really? Are you sure? I mean he doesn't really seem like that kind of guy."

"Addie, unfortunately all men are that type of guy. Myself included. It's not until I lost you I realised how stupid I was."

"Mark, don't start. I know you regret what has happened but not all men need to cheat" she said.

"Well I have no idea who these women are but his work is really slipping. I even had to speak to him about it."

"His work is slipping? I thought you said he was a really quick learner and had the makings of an excellent plastic surgeon."

"Oh he does he just isn't focused right now, seems as though his mind is elsewhere. I think it's one of the nurses in the Burns Unit. He seems to spend a lot of time with this one nurse Emma."

"Well its part of the job." Addison said trying to convince herself more so than Mark.

"Not like this Addie, anyway I'm pretty sure Alex is playing with fire with this one because she is married."

"Oh well Alex seems like a smart guy. I'm sure he won't do anything to jeopardise his career."

"If he isn't careful he might. I mean it's a very dangerous game sleeping with married women. Husbands tend to get a little pissed off about it. As for his career I would hate to see him throw it away for the sake of an affair."

_Is that a veiled threat Mark? Do you know about Alex and me?_

"I'm sure it's not true. He wouldn't risk his career. I know how much it means to him."

"Well its only gossip right. Anyway I was wondering what you wanted to do with our wedding photos because if it's alright with you there are a few I would like to have."

"Oh of course, I hadn't thought about it."

"Let me get the album, so I can take them out." Mark said smiling sadly.

_This will definitely get her thinking. When she sees how happy we were on our wedding day._

Mark retrieved the wedding album from the old chamfer Chest and began flipping through the pages. An hour had passed and Addison felt really sad. Was she making the right choice leaving her husband? Leaving all the memories behind. Going out into the world alone starting all over again. If what Mark was saying was true about Alex having many women on the go at once, would she be in fact be going from one cheating partner to another? Was it better the devil you know?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stopped in his tracks. His greatest fears of Mark worming his way back into Addison's good graces seemed to have become a reality. He watched as they arrived for work together. They were smiling and talking and looked completely happy being in each other's company. Addison kissed Mark on the cheek before she went in a different direction. Mark looked up and noticed that Alex was watching. It was as if the two men instantly knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Mark chuckled to himself before turning and walking towards the elevator. Things couldn't have worked out better for him if he had planned it. Later in surgery Mark decided to exacerbate the situation.

"It's a good day today people." Mark said to his staff as they were finishing another successful skin graft.

"You are in a good mood today, Sloan." The Anaesthetist Doctor Morgan said

"I am, I've just completed a successful surgery and my beautiful wife and I are closer to reconciliation every day. So yes it's a very good day."

Alex had no choice but to stand there and listen to Mark go on and on about how happy he was and how it looked as though Addison was going to give him another chance.

_She can't be. She just can't, Addie told me she wanted to be with me. But then I saw her with him this morning. She was the one that kissed him. Maybe what he is saying is true. After all he can give her the life she is used to I can't._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison wanted to see Alex and organise to see him again. She would be moving into an apartment in two days and even though she was scared of the unknown, she knew it was Alex that she wanted to be with. She told herself that Mark had it wrong, and that Alex wasn't the type of man to have different women on the go at once.

Addison stopped when she saw Alex talking to a nurse. They were standing very close and they looked extremely cosy. He leant over the nurse and looked at the file. To Addison's way of thinking it was completely unnecessary; to Alex he thought nothing of it.

Addison quickly left before Alex could see her. She needed to get her thoughts together and be rational.

_Addison you are being stupid, it's nothing. Mark is just messing with your head. Is he? I mean he doesn't have a clue about you and Alex__. H__e would have nothing to gain by saying what he said. Maybe Alex has been stringing me along after all. Maybe I am one of many._

Over the next two days, contact had been limited between Addison and Alex they had a brief conversation in the hospital that was just pleasantries and two short phone conversations. Both of them were beginning to have doubts.

On the day that Addison was to move out, Alex saw Addison and Mark hugging. It was a goodbye hug, but to Alex and his doubts it looked like so much more. He couldn't stand it anymore, enough was enough, it was time to go, and it was time to go back to Seattle. He could not compete with Mark Sloan and he was so sick of trying too.

Alex walked into Mark's office and waited for him to return from surgery.

"Karev, what can I do for you?" Mark said quite surprised to see Alex

"I want to hand in my resignation." Alex said

"What? You do have a contract you know"

"Yeah I know, but it's just not working out for me."

"Mmm why is that Alex?"

Alex just looked at his boss for a few moments before he finally answered. "Well things just didn't turn out like I'd hoped. New York just isn't for me I guess."

Mark looked back at Alex before he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "Alex I think if you are that unhappy maybe you should finish now."

"Good, I was hoping you would say that." Alex said as he turned to leave.

"Alex, just a little advice before you leave. Don't get mixed up with a married woman, you will never win. Alex I always win and Addison will always come back to me."

Alex left the room without turning around. He would not give Mark the satisfaction.

_So he knew all along. Yeah it's time to go. God Addison__ will I ever be able to get over you?__ I really thought we would be able to make it work. I wanted to tell you I'm in love with you._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison had tried and tried to call Alex all afternoon, but it kept going to voice mail. She was getting desperate to see him. It would be her first night in her apartment and she had hoped he would come and celebrate with her.

"Hey Addie are you okay?" Mark asked as he secretly couldn't wait to tell her that Alex had left.

"Um oh yeah I'm fine I'm just looking for um Naomi"

"Oh right. Hey Alex quit today"

"He what?"

"Yeah he quit, he just came and said things didn't turn out like he'd hoped so he left."

"But, but he has a contract he can't just walk out" Addison said

"No, but he was miserable so I let him go."

"Well where, where did he go?" Addison said panicking a little

"Addison, he is gone and never coming back. You should know I always win, always, and if you thought for one minute I would allow you to run off with my resident you were sadly mistaken."

"Mark, I don't know what you are talking about"

"Don't do that, don't play me for a fool, Addison, I do love you and I am willing to take you back. So come home and we will forget any of this ever happened."

"Mark, I DO NOT LOVE YOU. When are you going to understand? As for Alex, yes I did have an affair with him. In fact I'm in love with him."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

"No I'm not. This is it. You and I are done. Goodbye Mark"

**A/N: So I know you were all hoping for Addex and I promise there will be lots in the next chapter. Please be kind and let me know what you thought.**


	14. Meeting up again

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14 as promised before the weekend. I hope you like it!!!**

**As always thanks to Ash for everything. You are the best.**

**CHAPTER 14 – MEETING UP AGAIN**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

**NEW YORK**

Addison sat at JFK airport trying to convince herself that she was going to Seattle for 1 reason and 1 reason only. Because her old boss and mentor Richard Webber had called and asked her to consult on a case for him. It had absolutely nothing to do with Alex Karev. In fact she hoped she wouldn't see him.

He just up and left without a word. Addison had called him twice and he had not returned either call. Addison had her pride and there was no way in hell she would call him again.

The past 3 months had been liberating for her if not a little lonely. She had moved into her apartment, rushed through the divorce, without any hesitation from Mark. It seemed he was happy enough to know she was miserable. Naomi and Sam had moved to Los Angles, so she began to feel as though there was nothing left for her in New York. If that wasn't bad enough, sadly Addison came to realise that she was in love with Alex, a man who in her mind quite clearly did not feel the same.

Addison had been on 2 dates and didn't enjoy either of them. So she decided that if she couldn't have Alex well she would be alone. When Richard called she hesitated at first because she was unsure of seeing Alex again yet the case intrigued her and Richard's friendly face would be welcome.

**SEATTLE **

Alex started work again at SGH a week after he left New York. He was angry and miserable. He had two missed calls from Addison, but he couldn't bare the thought of her telling him she was staying with Mark so he never bothered to call back. However he never erased the messages. When he had a particularly bad day he would listen to them again, just hearing her voice comforted him. That made him angry all over again. He didn't want to miss her, he didn't want to think about her, and most importantly he didn't want to love her.

Not long after he started work again he resumed his "sex only" relationship with Olivia, a nurse he had been seeing prior to him leaving for New York. It suited both of them; there were no feelings involved and very little talking. Feelings and talking were not part of what Alex wanted from any woman unless it was Addison, which quite clearly was never going to happen.

"So Alex I have good news and bad news what do you want to hear first" Izzie asked

"I don't care Iz, Good news I guess" Alex replied

"I get to work on an amazing case in about 4 hours with one of the best Neonatal Surgeons in the Country"

"That's great what's the bad news"

"The bad news is its Addison Montgomery"

"Um what Addie... I mean Addison will be here today, in this Hospital?"

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Well of course, why wouldn't I be, I'm so over her. It was just a fling ya know"

"Alex, I know everything remember. You told me how you felt about her. You are not "over her" at all."

"I am" Alex said rudely before he walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Addison had arrived at the hospital and quickly met the staff she would be working with. An hour later they were prepping the patient for surgery. Addison was completely focused on the work at hand and as soon as the surgery was done she had plans to meet with Richard, check into her Hotel and wait and see how long she would be needed.

"Dr Montgomery I just wanted to say thanks, it was awesome what you did in there. Operating on the triplets so they can all survive, nothing short of amazing."

"Thanks, Dr Stevens. You were a great help."

"Um please call me Izzie."

"Okay Izzie, but only if you call me Addison."

"Okay. So I believe that you worked with a friend of mine in New York."

"Oh who is that?"

"Alex Karev"

Addison's face fell, but she quickly regained her composure. "Of course you would be a friend of Alex's" Addison said sarcastically

"Oh no not like that, well a long time ago we were but that was when we were interns. We really are just good friends now. See he was miserable when he came back from New York."

"Miserable, I find that hard to believe. He chose to leave, no-one asked him to so I doubt very much if he was miserable. If you will excuse me, I have some paperwork to do."

An hour later Addison made her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat before she paid Richard a quick visit. She stopped when she all but ran into Alex.

"Addison um ah Hi" Alex managed to stumble out

"Alex" Addison whispered

They both stood still, neither of them could move as they both looked at each other. Alex could feel his heart rate increase just by looking at her. Addison could feel herself holding onto a breath to scared to exhale.

"Um how are you?" Alex asked

"I'm okay, and you?"

"Yeah I'm okay. It's really good to..."

"There you are" Olivia said as she approached Alex, touching his arm lightly

Addison could feel the tiny hairs on her arm stick up at the sight of this woman touching Alex. _Why does this hurt? He really has moved on. So much for my dreams of him pining away for me here in Seattle. _

Alex closed his eyes briefly before opening them again; hoping Olivia would have disappeared in that time. _Not now, God Olivia. Addison this isn't what it looks like, it's you Addie you are the one I still want. But you are still married to Mark, I had to do this, I had to leave New York you were slowly killing me._

"Well I will leave you to it. It seems as though moving back to Seattle really worked out for you."

"Addison, I um..."

"Goodbye Dr Karev"

Alex stood still as he watched Addison walk out of the cafeteria. Addison walked as quickly as she could she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting him see the tears starting to sting her eyes.

"So who was that?" Olivia asked

"A friend" Alex replied

"Oh so do you want to get something to eat?"

"Olivia I told you meals and talking aren't part of the arrangement." Alex said before he left her standing alone.

The end of the day arrived and Addison went to closest bar to the hospital just to have a few drinks before she went back to the Hotel. She was onto her 3rd drink when Alex walked in with Olivia and they sat down with some of his friends. It wasn't until he went to get drinks that he noticed Addison drinking with a strange man.

Alex could clearly tell that Addison was not interested in this man but the guy wasn't getting the hint. He moved closer to Addison and began touching her arm lightly. Alex could feel the anger rising in him he had never felt such an overwhelming surge of jealousy before. The words women and jealousy never went together in Alex's vocabulary except where Addison was concerned.

Alex returned to his seat but continued to watch Addison closely. _I'm over her, I am I'm just looking out for her__ because__ that guy seems like a jerk that's all. I don't want anything to happen to her, but I'm not interested in her anymore. I'm not._

The man sitting next to Addison was really making Alex's blood boil. The man moved closer still and began to touch Addison's face at that point he had enough and stormed over to her.

"Get your hands off her" Alex said

"Who the fuck are you?" the mystery man asked

"Someone you don't want to mess with, now leave her alone."

"Alex, stop." Addison said

"No!" He said without taking his eyes of the man

"Hey Addie are you okay" mystery man asked

"Yeah but maybe you should go" Addison replied

"Are you sure, Mike Tyson here seems like trouble."

"Leave NOW" Alex said

The man made his retreat. Addison waited until the man had left before she turned to Alex.

"What the hell was that?" Addison asked

"I was saving you from making a mistake. No need to thank me" Alex said sarcastically

"I don't need you to save me Alex. I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself."

"Yeah I'm not so sure about that. You and alcohol usually don't mix well."

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"You know exactly what that means. Now get up." Alex said as he picked up her coat that was sitting on the chair next to Addison.

"No. What are you doing with my coat?"

"I'm taking you home, now get up"

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Addison you have 2 choices you come with me willingly or I carry you out of here. I know how much you hate to cause a scene so I suggest you come with me willingly."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I would, unlike you I don't give a shit what people think of me." Alex said glaring at her.

Addison knew he would do it so she reluctantly got up and walked out of Joe's with him. When they walked past the table he had been sitting at, he noticed Olivia had left. Well it was probably for the best.

"Okay Alex now we are outside, I will catch a cab."

"Don't be stupid, get in the car."

"No"

"Will you stop acting like a child and get in the damn car." Alex said really getting angry.

"Why? Why would I get in the car with you? You don't care about me." She said quietly

"No Addison I wish I didn't care about you, but there you go, I still care. Happy now."

"You still care? But you left me. You left New York, with no explanation, no goodbyes. You wouldn't return my phone calls."

"You were staying with Mark, what did you want me to do, stay and watch you get your marriage back on track. Addie I couldn't call you I didn't want to hear you tell me we were through."

"Alex I left Mark, you knew that, I moved into my apartment the day you left. We were going to be together, I just needed you to be patient a little while longer. I thought that was what you wanted. What we both wanted."

"It was what I wanted but Mark told me you were reconciling."

"And you believed him. My god Alex did it occur to you to ask ME? I was the one you were having a relationship with not Mark. Why would you believe him?"

" So you're not still with Mark?" Alex asked again just to make sure he heard her correctly.

"No, our divorce should be finalised next week."

"Oh, I'm an idiot, I believed him. He knew about us."

"Yes I know he did. We had a big fight and he told me he knew. He also told me that he always won and that was his goal. He didn't really want me, but he didn't want me to be with you either."

"Addison I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say, you moved on. I obviously wasn't worth believing in or fighting for. That's fine. I need some sleep so I think I will just call a cab."

"No don't. Let me take you back to whatever hotel it is you are staying at."

"Alex, I really don't think that is..." Addison didn't finish because Alex's lips captured hers. At first she resisted his kiss as he coaxed her lips to respond to his. His kiss felt warm and familiar. God how she had missed the feel of his lips on hers. When Alex could sense her start to relax and kiss him back he pulled her closer to him and let his hand caress her back as the other touched the side of her face.

She moaned softly as his tongue traced her bottom lip, encouraging her to allow him to explore her mouth. The kiss was slow and sensual but filled with longing and desire.

"Alex" She breathed as she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Addie, I'm so sorry. I should have talked to you." Alex whispered into her hair as he held her close to his chest.

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the Addex reunion. Please review and let me know what you thought. Next Chapter will see Addison having to make a decision... **


	15. Can we work

**A/N: Here is Chapter 15. I hope you all like it! As always your feedback is always appreciated.**

**Thanks Ash again for you help with this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Alex, you can't just kiss me and expect everything to be okay." Addison said looking into his eyes.

"I know that. But I know we can work this out. I need you to understand how sorry I am and how if I could change things I would." Alex said giving her that look that she couldn't resist.

"So much has happened. I mean you have a girlfriend."

"Olivia, no she isn't my girlfriend, we just, well we um well you know we just..."

"Get together occasionally for sex" Addison supplied, with a look of slight anger and jealousy.

"Yeah. And don't look at me like that. I was trying to get over you. Not that it was doing much good. Look its cold let me take you back to the hotel and we can talk about this." Alex said giving her a very sexy and seductive smile.

Addison looked at him. _Damn him. I can't resist __him that__ smile those big brown eyes and those lips._

"Alex we both know if you take me back to the hotel we won't talk."

"We will I promise." He said again with the sexy smile

"Okay okay." Addison agreed as she walked around to the passenger side and got in the car. She gave Alex the address of the Archerfield Hotel before he started the car and began to drive in the direction of the hotel.

Once they arrived in Addison's hotel room, they just looked into each other's eyes, taking in the site of each other, not wanting to stop for fear it was all just a dream. Minutes seemed to pass before their lips met and they began to kiss.

One would have thought their kissing would be fast, desperate and hungry but it wasn't. It was slow, tender and loving. Something Alex never did with Olivia and something Addison hadn't done since she was last with Alex. He moved his hands into her hair, before they roamed over her back. Addison moaned into his mouth as his tongue began to tease her bottom lip. Her hands began to slowly undo the buttons of his shirt. The months of longing to feel his well defined chest was all she could think about.

They slowly began to peel each other's clothes off and as Alex began to place kisses from her earlobe to her chest he stopped what he was doing as he noticed for the first time that she was wearing the snowflake necklace he had bought her for Christmas. He touched it lightly before he looked at her and smiled.

"You're still wearing it" He said quietly as he continued to touch it between his thumb & index finger.

"I never took it off" She replied

Addison smiled back at him, and pulled his lips back to hers before they made their way to the bed. Alex lay down with Addison crawling over his body. They were both completely naked and they touched each other in the most intimate of ways, knowing each other so well that their wants and needs were etched into their minds permanently. As Addison began kissing his chest she slowly made a descent further down, teasing him with her tongue but not taking him into her mouth completely. Alex groaned at what she was doing it was driving him crazy. He mumbled incoherently for her to stop, she looked up at him as he began to pull her upwards and once she was flush with his body her own began to tingle in anticipation for what was to happen tonight.

Alex looked into her eyes and pushed her hair from her face. "I've missed you" He said

Addison replied by kissing him softly at first but then deepened the kiss before placing her tongue in his mouth to explore it, something she had missed desperately.

He flipped them over so she was now laying underneath him. He moved his hand slowly down the outside of her thigh before moving it up the inside. He pushed 1 and then 2 fingers deep into her, noticing how wet and warm she was for him. No man could turn her on like Alex could.

He pumped his fingers inside her so slowly it was driving her crazy she moaned into his mouth as he continued to kiss her with the months of missing her spilling out into the passion filled kisses. It wasn't long before he began circling her clit with his thumb and moments later she screamed his name as a long overdue release shook her whole body.

Before her breathing could return to normal he entered her in one movement filling her completely.

"Oh god Alex." She moaned as he began to thrust into her.

He thrust, and then pulled himself out of her before he thrust deep inside her again. He kept doing this until Addison's legs wrapped tightly around his back. They both found the perfect rhythm for them that they had always had. They both came at the same time; Alex said her name over and over again into her neck, as he spilled himself deep inside her. Addison couldn't say anything but mumble and groan as the second orgasm within 10 minutes took over her whole body.

Addison lay with her head on Alex's chest after their breathing had returned to normal.

"Alex, I missed you too." She said smiling into his chest.

"Good" he said kissing the top of her head.

"See I told you if we came back to the hotel we wouldn't talk."

"Well what can I say we are hot together, it would have been wrong to not have sex." Alex said with that sexy smirk of his.

"Alex!" Addison said as she hit him on the head with a pillow.

Alex smiled at her before turning serious. "How long are you here for?"

"4 maybe 5 days depending on how things go. The surgery went well so we will wait and see."

"Well that gives us time to talk."

"Yeah I guess it does." Addison said

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Over the next four days Addison and Alex spent what free time they had together. They ensured this only happened outside the hospital as Addison refused to become hospital gossip yet again. Alex also told Olivia that it was over; she wasn't surprised and was happy enough with the decision. She would move on and find another doctor.

On Addison's last night in Seattle, Alex was starting to feel nervous. While they had spent time talking and Alex had apologised, not something he did easily they hadn't discussed anything further than these 4 days. Alex knew it would have to be him to bring it up. They were lying in a 5 star hotel room bed eating pizza and drinking beer, something Addison now enjoyed doing occasionally. Alex made her happy, so happy it scared her a bit.

In between mouthfuls Alex finally got up his courage to say what had been on his mind since he kissed her in the parking lot of the Emerald City bar.

"So, Addie I've already told you that I missed you and well these past 4 days have been great, so I was wondering well... See here's the thing; I think you should move to Seattle. Before you say anything let me finish." Alex said expecting her to interrupt. Addison just looked at him surprised but happy, she tried to keep the smile from forming on her lips and let him continue.

"I know Seattle may not be as glamorous as New York, and I know the weather is shitty here and that you have a life in New York, with an amazing job, but Addie babe, you also have a lot of bad memories, an ex husband who you still have to see, his full of himself pain in the ass friend and you told me your good friends Naomi and Sam have left for Los Angeles. So why stay in New York when you could maybe move here and be with me." Alex finished with. In all of his life he had never done this, left himself open to rejection, but he believed Addison was worth it.

"Wow Alex that's quite a speech. I don't know what to say. It's a lot to think about. I mean I know how much I care about you and god knows I missed you so much, but leaving my job and New York I ah I just don't know. I mean I've never lived anywhere else before New York is all I know and my job, well would I be able to get a job in Seattle, with the same level of responsibility and standing. I've worked hard to become the attending at Mt Sinai."

"Of course you have, but your reputation speaks for itself. Any hospital would jump at the chance to have you. But I understand it's a big move and you have to do what's right for you. But baby please think about it."

"I will Alex I'll think about it." Addison said before she lightly kissed him on the lips.

They finished their pizza, showered, went back to bed, made love and fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they both had to be at the hospital early. Alex had an early surgery while Addison wanted to check up on her patient's one last time, fill in the necessary paperwork and have lunch with Richard before she caught her 3.00pm flight back to New York.

"It's been great having you here Addie." Richard said

"Thanks, you have a great hospital Richard; you have done a great job."

"You know what would make this hospital better?"

"What's that?" Addison said knowing full well what Richard was going to say next. He had been hinting around it since she arrived.

"If you would leave Mt Sinai and come and work at Seattle Grace."

"Richard, you already have an Attending of OB/GYN."

"Yes but they are not in your league. I would put you in charge of OB/GYN and Neo Natal; I want you to oversee all of it."

"That's a very kind offer."

"You could name your price; you would have final say on everything from staffing matters to budgets. With your reputation you would head up the best Neo natal unit west of Manhattan."

"That is an extremely tempting offer."

'Well what is left for you in New York? Mark is a jerk who never deserved you in the first place, why stay there when you could move here and have a fresh start."

"Can I think about it?"

"Well that is not a no, so yes think about it." Richard said happily.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Alex was in a bad mood. He had a surgery scheduled at 3.00pm so he couldn't take Addison to the airport like he wanted to. He wanted to see her again before she left. He wanted her to move to Seattle but he had his pride he wouldn't ask again. She knew he cared about her, he had told her okay maybe he shouldn't have been sarcastic about it but she still knew he cared. He had also told her that he had missed her, and he meant that. He had laid all of his cards on the table. It was up to Addison now to make the next move. Although he wasn't going to let her go without seeing her, kissing her, or holding her one last time.

He sent her a message on her phone to find out where she was, her reply came back that she was making her way to the car park to wait for a cab to take her to the airport. He quickly made his way there as well so he could see her briefly before she left.

"Hi" He said casually as he moved towards her.

"Hi yourself. How did your surgery go?"

"Good, straight forward no complications. Are you happy with your patient's condition?"

"Yeah, really happy, it went well."

"Did you have lunch with the Chief?"

"MmmHmm. It was interesting."

"Interesting? What does that mean?"

"Oh we had a lot of catching up to do."

"You were his favourite Intern weren't you?" Alex said with a smirk

"No! Why does everyone think that?"

"Because I can just imagine you being this really keen, know everything star student. Besides I overheard him telling all and sundry that you were so..."

"Alex! I was not a star student."

Alex just looked at her as if to say "yeah right"

"Oh alright I was a nerd, a geek happy now" she said smiling

"I'm going to miss you." Alex said seriously. He loved teasing her, he loved spending time with her, he loved making love to her, he loved her sense of humour, her intelligence, her sexy body, fuck he loved her full stop. The realisation in that very moment hit him like a tonne of bricks.

"Addie, please think about leaving New York and moving here. I wasn't going to ask again but..."

"Alex I will think about it I promise."

Just then the cab pulled up. Addison turned to kiss Alex one last time. The cab driver put her bags in the trunk while Addison moved to get in the back of the cab.

"Addie, wait."

"What is it" she said not wanting to leave either but needing desperately to get away from him because she didn't want him to see her cry.

"You have to come back, because well because" He walked closer to her. The only thing separating them was the cab's door. Addison was about to sit in the car when he came over to her.

"Because why Alex." Addison could feel her heart rate increase as he gazed at her intensely.

"Because I love you."

Addison just looked into those beautiful big brown eyes and smiled. In that very moment her decision was made.

**A/N: I hope you liked the end of this chapter. I still have a few things that I want to have happen for our couple so I still have five or so chapters to go.**** Please tell me what you thought.**


	16. Move to Seattle

**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who is still reading and enjoying this story. Everyone's kind reviews still inspire me to keep writing so thank you so much. Anyway on with Chapter 16. I'm not overly happy with it. It's a little bit of a filler Chapter but I promise I have lots of things planned for Addison and Alex in the next few Chapters.**

**CHAPTER 16 – MOVING TO SEATTLE**

"I love you too." She said as she looked into his eyes.

Alex stood there looking back at her feeling all kinds of emotions he had never experienced before.

The cab driver sighed impatiently, Addison got into the cab and the driver took her to the airport. Alex stood by watching the woman he loved leaving him. He was confident that she would be back. 

Once Addison was back in New York, the first thing she did was call Alex to tell him she would be moving to Seattle as soon as she could. The second thing she did was hand her resignation in to the Chief of Surgery of Mount Sinai, and the third thing she did was call Richard Webber to tell him she would take him up on his offer to work at Seattle Grace Hospital.

It took a month but Addison was finally leaving New York. There was nothing left for her there. Mark was dumbfounded when he heard she was moving to Seattle, Derek couldn't believe it either. Mark made a snide comment on her last day telling her that she would be back. That she would one day want him to take her back. Addison just looked at him and shook her head, how could she have been so wrong about him for all those years?

During the course of the month Alex and Addison spoke on the phone everyday but hadn't been able to see each other. It was ironic that they had declared their love for each other but had not even been able to seal it with a kiss.

Alex was now waiting impatiently at the airport for her. He had managed to have the next 2 days off so he could spend with Addison before she started work at Seattle Grace.

When Addison finally came into sight, she was looking anxiously around for him. Their eyes locked and a small smile played on each of their lips until they got closer together. When she was within arm's reach of him, he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"I can't believe you are finally here." He murmured into her ear.

"I know, me either." She replied pulling away slightly.

Their lips met and they kissed softly and without rushing. They had the rest of their lives to be together openly now.

"Lets get your bags and take you home." He said smiling.



"Home? Are you sure? I mean we have never spent any time together other than the odd night here and there. Living together is a big step."

"Yeah. But I think we are ready. My apartment isn't big but we can work it out." Alex said.

"I love you Alex." She said quietly before kissing him softly again.

"I love you too. Now you have to stop talking so we can get home, we have some catching up to do." He said with his trademark smirk.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

**6 weeks later**

There was no question in Alex's mind that he loved Addison. None what-so-ever, but she was beginning to take over his apartment. Nearly all of his things had been moved to make way for hers. He had to be tolerant and he was being quite patient, but it was becoming a little overwhelming. Alex knew it hadn't been easy for her making the move to be with him so he was trying to give more than take. That was until a Friday night after a very long surgery he found every inch of bench space taken up by a new kitchen appliance.

"That's it! I can't take it any longer." Alex exploded as he looked around.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked she hadn't seen him like this for a very long time.

"This" He said gesturing with his hands.

"I don't understand."

"Addie, ever since you moved in there is stuff everywhere, vases, flowers, and candles, pictures on the walls. It looks like a... fuck it looks like an add for home decorating."

"I'm sorry I thought it made the place look nicer." She said through gritted teeth.

"What the hell is all this shit?" Alex exploded as he looked around.

"It's not shit; they are important kitchen appliances that we need."

"Um well NO WE DON'T. Addie neither of us fucking cook!"

"Alex, that's not true."

"It is. When was the last time you cooked?"

"Well I made soup 2 nights ago."

"No you heated canned soup up in the microwave."

"Oh yeah, well see we need a microwave."

"Which I already had."



"Fine I will take some of them back." She said trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"I'm sorry, Addie. It just feels like this place isn't mine anymore. Everything is your stuff from New York or something new that you have bought."

"Okay I understand. I just wanted to make the place a little nicer."

"I know and I appreciate that but honestly I need to have SOME of my things around and hun we don't need all these appliances. We will never use them."

"I guess you're right. But I'm keeping the coffee machine. It will be nice to have coffee at home in the morning before work."

"Yeah see that's another thing. I like to get my coffee on the way to work. I want the extra 10 mins in bed in the morning."

"But wouldn't it be nice to have coffee together in the morning?"

"Yeah we can. On the way to work." He said softening as he watched Addison begin to pack up the appliances.

"I don't understand."

"Baby I love you. I really really do, but I just need to keep some things of my life just for me. I know they seem silly but I have my routine and I like sleeping as late as I can and picking up a coffee on the way to work. You know I am not a morning person."

"Alex why... It doesn't matter. I get it. So less talking in the morning?" She asked shyly.

"Would be good." He answered softly and moved towards her kissing her softly on the lips.

addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

The next morning when Addison woke she moved slightly as not to disturb Alex but he had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She tried again but he tightened them even more.

"Trying to leave are you?" He asked sleepily into the crook of her neck.

"Yes, I want to get ready for work." She replied lightly.

Alex looked at the clock beside the bed.

"You don't have to be at work for 2 hours. I think you should stay here." He said as he started kissing her neck.

"That's true." She said before moaning lightly as he began trailing kisses around her neck to find her lips.

45 minutes and 2 orgasms later Addison was now in her opinion running late for work. Sipping her coffee (from the new coffee maker) and eating her toast, Alex joined her in the living room.



"Alex I want to ask you a question. But I can ask you tonight. I now know you aren't a morning person." She said smirking.

"Oh you're funny. Ask now."

"I was wondering why you waited 6 weeks to tell me what annoyed you about me."

"I haven't lived with anyone before and I haven't really had a girlfriend. Well aside from Izzie and I was a bad boyfriend to her. So I asked her what I should do to not make the same mistakes. She told me to let you have your own way."

"Alex! Why would you do that? I don't want to be Mark. I don't want to be the one calling all the shots. Besides I fell in love with you. Harsh, sometimes abrupt, honest Alex not someone who lets me have everything my own way."

"I know but I...I just wanted you to stay. So I thought if you felt comfortable here well..." He trailed off shrugging his shoulders.

"I do feel comfortable here. But I won't if you aren't. Please don't do this again I want you to talk to me and tell me if there is something bugging you."

"I will. This is just..." he said looking around the room. "It's all new to me and I don't want to fuck it up."

Addison smiled at him. "Babe you won't fuck it up. We are in this together, but you have to talk to me. Okay."

"I can do that. Shit now we are late and I need to buy my coffee." He said smirking knowing full well in the time that he and Addison spoke he could easily have had a cup of coffee from the new coffee machine but he wasn't going to admit that!

addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

**2 months later**

While Addison and Alex's personal lives were totally happy, Addison's professional life was not. She constantly clashed with the Attending of Gynaecology because he was annoyed that Addison had been appointed above him. Dr. Michael Roberts did everything he could to make life difficult for her.

He did everything from undermining her professionally to spreading nasty rumours about just why she was in Seattle. Addison was not one to give up a fight but in all honesty she wasn't happy living in Seattle and thought about leaving. Not that she would because Alex was more than enough of a reason for her to stay.

It wasn't until she received a phone call from Naomi offering her a job at the Wellness Centre that she and Sam had started that made Addison think about leaving seriously. Los Angeles would also be a great career move for Alex as well. Convincing him of that may be a different story.



"What are you thinking about?" He asked later that night when he got into bed.

"I spoke with Naomi today."

"Yeah, how is she?"

"Good, the practice is going well."

"And..."

"That's it."

"No it isn't. Just tell me. Addie I know when you are hiding something."

Addison smiled. She loved that he knew her so well. It was reassuring that he noticed the small things, and that she would never be able to keep anything from him.

"She offered me a job."

"A job." He said surprised.

"Yeah. Alex I won't be taking it. It's just a really good job and you know I hate it here. So I'm thinking about it. But I won't be taking it because my life is here with you."

"Los Angeles. Mmm."

"Yeah but you are happy here."

"Not really. Come on Addie you hate it here and honestly it makes no difference to me. Besides think how many breast enlargements I'd get to do in LA." He said smirking

"Alex! Is that all you think about?"

"Only yours babe, only yours." He said before kissing her full on the lips.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. As always your reviews are much appreciated.**


	17. New Beginning

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing this story. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 17!**

**I forgot to say thank you to Ash in the last Chapter so I want to say a HUGE thank you to her for this Chapter. Ash thanks for all your help and support by letting me run ideas past you. I couldn't write this without you so Thanks!! xxx**

**Chapter 17 – A new beginning**

Addison and Alex spent about a week discussing the merits of a move to Los Angeles. After they made a visit to L.A they decided it was definitely worth it. Even though Alex only worked for Mark Sloan for not quite a year, it was enough to grant him many interviews at various hospitals. Once he got in the interview he won them over with his outstanding academic results as well as his practical experience. Alex accepted a job at St Ambrose Hospital and Addison had accepted Naomi's offer to work at the Oceanside Wellness Centre.

Addison finished at SGH two weeks earlier than Alex and spent the time setting up house for them in L.A. It was odd they didn't discuss it; they both just knew it was right to buy a house together. For all of Alex's ranting about needing his things and still needing to be himself he had very little input into the decision of buying the house. He just shrugged his shoulders and said he would be happy with whatever Addison chose. "As long as I can still have my recliner chair I don't care." That was his only stipulation. It was a small concession to make even if the said recliner in Addison's opinion was exceptionally ugly.

Addison returned to Seattle to spend Alex's last night with him. His friends were throwing him a party and she wanted to be there for that.

"It should be a good night tonight." Alex said as he walked in from the bathroom into the bedroom where Addison was getting dressed.

"Yeah it should."

Alex just stood and stared. Addison stood before him clad only in a black corset, matching panties, and stockings.

"Or we could just stay here." He said as he took in her appearance.

"No. We are going. Besides good things come to those who wait so I promise when we get home tonight, I will make it worth your while."She said with a seductive smile.

"I'm up for that. But if you want to make it interesting, and play games how about you lose the panties." He said with a smirk

"Are you out of your mind? I can't go out to a party with all of your friends, not to mention my old Boss Richard not wearing any panties."

"Come on babe it will drive me crazy knowing you don't have them on. Besides it will be fun. I know you are up for the challenge."



All Addison could do was smile and agree.

"If you want them off you are going to have to take them off." She said deciding playing this game might be a lot of fun after all.

Alex moved towards her and began to pull them down from her hips; Addison had her hand on his shoulder for balance as he slipped them off her. Alex looked at her and smirked.

"Much better." He murmured.

They finished getting dressed and left for Joes. All of Alex's friends were present and the party began to get in full swing. Addison felt a little uncomfortable but enjoyed catching Alex's eye every now and then as he talked with his friends. The smile that he gave her knowing that she had nothing on under her dress was intoxicating. She looked away and focused on the conversation she was having with Richard and Adele.

It was midnight now and Addison decided it was time to see how far she could push Alex before he dragged her out of Joes and made love to her for the rest of the night. She shivered just at the thought.

Addison returned with drinks and pulled her chair out slightly, crossing her legs so he could see her thigh, which of course only reminded him that there was nothing on underneath. An hour of looking at her thigh and Addison placing her hand on his leg Alex had had enough. They were about to get another round of drinks before Alex interrupted.

"No I'm getting tired. Do you mind if we get going."

"Sure."She replied.

They said their goodbyes to everyone and another 30 minutes later they were finally in a cab on their way back to Alex's apartment for the last time. The only thing left in the flat was the bed, which was staying behind anyway because they had a new one waiting for them in Los Angeles.

They had barely gotten inside before Alex had her pinned up against the back of the front door, kissing her intensely.

"You have been driving me crazy all night." He murmured into her ear.

"No more games." She replied as she started to pull at his shirt.

"No, I just want you now."

With that they kissed and stumbled their way to the bedroom discarding clothes along the way. Once in the bedroom, she pushed him on the bed and he watched as she slowly took off the corset that had started the evening's games. Alex became more aroused as the corset was slowly being removed. Once it was he smirked at her and pulled her towards him.



They kissed, caressed, touched and felt before he moved inside her and they both moaned at the initial contact. She had been gone for two weeks and they were desperate for each other. He started slowly moving before she wrapped her legs around his waist, signalling to him to go faster.

After they both reached their much needed climax, Alex held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I can't believe this is my last night in this apartment."

"Are you sad?"

"No not really. It's time for a change. Besides I get to live in a house on the beach with you. My recliner is there right."

"Yes Alex that ugly chair is in our beautiful new living room. Looking like a total eyesore but I promised it would be there and it is."

"Hey that chair is not ugly. It's very comfortable." He said with mock hurt in his voice.

"If you say so." She replied looking up at him.

Addexaddexaddexaddexaddex

They arrived at the house and settled in straight away. Alex started his new job and was very happy. He still had 2years to go on his residency and hadn't made up his mind yet if he would go into Private Practice or stay on staff at a hospital. For right now he was happy at St Ambrose Hospital.

Addison enjoyed working at the Wellness Centre and she couldn't believe how everything had worked out so well. Working with Naomi and Sam was great because she felt like she had part of her family back.

It was when she was sorting out the last of the boxes that she came across some of Alex's textbooks. She had moved them to place in the bookcase that they shared. It must have looked quite odd seeing books on breast feeding, neo natal surgery and hysterectomies next to books on Rhinoplasty, Gender reassignment and Breast enlargement.

As she picked up the last of the books, a photograph of a woman and two children fell out. Alex had told her about his past, something he really didn't talk about to anyone. Addison looked at the photo and decided to take a gamble.

A few days later she had the photo framed and decided to add it to the collection of photographs on the mantle above the fire place. She didn't know what his reaction would be but decided that other than the ugly chair, Alex didn't have many things in the house and she hoped that this photograph was a start. She also had framed a picture of Alex and his friends sitting outside at SGH.



Alex arrived home later with takeout Thai food. He had a pretty good day and was looking forward to seeing Addison.

They sat in the living room and ate dinner. Addison wanted Alex to notice the photos for himself so she kept silent.

After a while he noticed the photos and got out of the chair to take a closer look.

"Addie? Where did you get this photo?" He said his voice shaking a little. It had been a really long time since he had seen it.

"Oh god I've messed up haven't I?"

"What? No just where did you find it?"

"I was moving the last of the books into the bookcase and it fell out. I wasn't snooping and I just thought..."

"Thank you." He said quietly as he picked the photo up and looked at it.

"Alex talk to me." She said as she got up and walked towards him.

Alex just smiled slightly at her and held the photo tightly.

"This is my mom, and this is my sister." He said pointing to the individuals in the photo.

"When was the last time you saw them."

"A long time ago. A really long time ago. I call my mom occasionally but my sister well last I heard she married some guy and they live in Chicago."

"Well if you want to you could call your mom and we could invite her to visit us. We have plenty of room."

"I don't know Addie. Maybe. I'll think about it."

"I won't push you but if I had a mother I would want to see her."

"I know. It's just complicated. I've told you about my past. It's painful sometimes it's better to leave it in the past. But thank you for this." He said indicating the photograph.

"You're not mad than."

"No. It's great. It looks a little crappy up here next to the photograph of you and your grandmother."

"No it doesn't. It's perfect. You have to stop with the 'I'm not good enough' shit okay."

"Okay." He said as he placed the photo back on the mantle.



"I thought this would make it feel more like home for you. I'm working on getting that old ice hockey jersey framed for you too. I thought we could maybe put that up in the study.'

"You are amazing Addison Montgomery. Do you know that?"

"I try." She said before she placed a brief kiss on his lips.

"This really is a new beginning for both of us isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well I think moving to Los Angeles was the best thing we could do. I have a really good feeling about living here." He said returning her kiss.

"Me too Alex."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you thought.**


	18. Too Good to be true

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a while for me to update, but I've been pretty busy of late and this is the first chance I've had to update. Hope you enjoy Chapter 18.**

**As always thanks Ash for your help and beta reading.**

1**Chapter 18 – Too Good to be True**

**2 Months Later**

"Addie, I have the most exciting news." Alex exclaimed as he walked in the front door.

"What's that?" She asked looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"I have been invited to the Plastic Surgeons Association Annual Dinner. They don't invite residents to these things, unless you are exceptional, which I am." He added the last bit a little cockily.

"That's great Alex. That is a huge deal. But hun you may want to tone down the ego a bit." She said smiling.

He moved over to where she was sitting and put his arms around her and kissed her. "You love my big ego." He murmured in her ear.

"Sometimes." She said smirking at him.

"So the dinner is next Friday night so you will have to make sure you finish work by 5.00pm." He said after pulling his lips from hers.

"You want me to go with you?"

Alex looked at her shocked. "Of course I want you to go with me. Why wouldn't I?"

"No of course." Addison said a little hesitantly.

"Addie, what is it? Why wouldn't I want you to go?"

"Alex, the men that will be there, well a lot of them will be Mark's friends; I mean Mark may even be there, although I doubt it. He isn't a big fan of L.A. They move this annual dinner every year. I went last year with Mark, it was in Boston."

"So what you think it will be uncomfortable for both of us." He said trying not to sound childish.

"Honestly I do. Alex I love you, you know I do, and I just think if I go with you, it could hurt your career. I don't care what they think about me, which by the way I'm sure they have plenty of thoughts on the subject, but you I do care about. These doctors could be future employers, and if they see you as the man who took one of their friend's wives, well they may over look you down the track."

"I'm sure that isn't true. Besides I don't care, I really want you there. I want you to share this night with me. It's really important to me. You don't think anyone will say anything to you do you?"

"I don't know."

"Well I will be there. I won't leave your side. I promise. Please come with me?"

"Okay, if it means that much to you, I will go. I just want you to be prepared that you might be questioned on why I'm with you."

"And I will tell them the truth. You and I are together and if they don't like it that it's their problem. I couldn't give a fuck what they think Addison. I love you and I want you to be there. It's that simple." He said.

"Well it looks like we have a date next Friday night then."

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Addison didn't tell Alex just how nervous she was about the Plastic Surgeons Dinner. She didn't want to spoil it for him. Alex wasn't the type of guy who showed his enthusiasm for anything, so when he clearly was excited about being invited she didn't want anything to get in the way of that. She just hoped it wasn't going to be too uncomfortable.

Addison finished work on Friday afternoon and left herself plenty of time to get ready. She had bought 3 new dresses for the occasion and couldn't make her mind up which was the most appropriate one to wear. She wanted something subtle because she really just wanted to blend in, hoping they could get through the evening undetected by the prying eyes and whispered gossip which she knew was inevitable.

She finally decided on a very simple yet elegant black dress. It was very subtle and she tied her hair back. Having flame red hair brought her enough attention so if it was tied back it would look less obvious. Addison applied minimal makeup and jewellery, and she wore her snowflake necklace because it reminded her of why she was putting herself through what she knew was going to be a very difficult night.

Alex was waiting in the living room, the excitement he had earlier was now replaced with nerves. It had nothing to do with Addison. It was because this was the first event he had been invited to as a doctor. Alex possessed a cocky exterior but underneath he was insecure. He never went to an Ivy League University and he was still paying off student loans which he would be doing for the next few years. He just hoped he would fit in with the fancy, well to do Plastic Surgeons he so wanted to be a part of.

"How much longer are you going to be?" Alex called out.

"I'm ready." Addison said as she joined him in the living room.

"Oh."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, I just thought... It's just I like the dark green dress better. But I mean... well you look nice." He said.

"The green dress?" she said looking at him trying to keep her temper in check.

"Yeah the green dress, you look hot in that dress."

"Mmm I see. So what Alex, do you want me to change? Do you want to dress me up like a Barbie Doll?" She said sarcastically.

"Don't start. That isn't what I meant."

"Well what did you mean?"

"I'm just saying... nothing you look nice. Why are you wearing that necklace? Addie you have really nice jewellery and that necklace, just I don't know looks like what it is... cheap."

"And when did you become such a snob?"

"I'm not. I just don't know why you wear that all the time."

"If you need to ask that question, then you really don't know me at all."

"Addison." He sighed.

"No Alex. Jesus I don't understand, I won't be that woman again. I did it for nearly 10 years. I'm not going to dress up and be a trophy wife again, being told what to wear and how to act."

"Don't make this about Mark. I'm not Mark. We don't have time for this. I don't want to be late. Can we please just go?"

"Just tell me one thing, why do you want me to be there tonight?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Not to me it isn't." She said with annoyance in her voice.

"Addison can we please not do this now."

"We can go as soon as you tell me why you want me there."

Alex let out an exasperated sigh. "I want you there; because you are my girlfriend and I want to share this huge moment in my life with you. I'm nervous okay and I just want everything to work out tonight. It's really important to me."

"I understand, I do but you have to be yourself Alex. You are a good doctor and that's all that should matter."

"Yeah but we both know it doesn't. I don't want to be late. We should go."

"Alex it's going to be fine."

"Yeah if you think so why are you dressed like that? This is not you Addison." He said motioning to her very understated outfit.

"I just want to be discreet tonight. I don't want to draw any attention to myself and make this uncomfortable for either of us."

"Addie, let's just go." He said smiling slightly.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

They arrived at the Beverley Hills Sheraton Hotel and made their way to the function room. They barely spoke on the way over. Just before they entered the room it was Alex that spoke.

"I'm sorry. I'm really nervous about this. I really need you here." He said as he took her hand in his.

"Well then there is no-where else I have to be. I belong with you Alex." She said quietly.

They shared one last smile before he opened the door and made their way inside.

Addison tried to shake off the feelings of deja-vu as she watched Alex talk with fellow colleagues as she made polite conversation with their wives or girlfriends. Alex was pleased to meet Michael Williams, one of the best plastic surgeons on the West Coast.

"Dr Karev." Michael said as he shook Alex's hand. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to meet you."

"Likewise sir. I have heard only good things about your work."

"Thank you. I made sure you were invited tonight; I really wanted to meet you. Meet the man who took Mark Sloan's wife from him."

"Excuse me?" Alex asked.

"Well you are living with Addison aren't you?"

"Umm. Yes but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Let me explain it then. Mark Sloan slept with my wife 2 years ago and then she left me. I have wanted him to feel the pain I felt for some time. Now thanks to you he does."

"Oh well you make it sound like something it wasn't. You see..."

"I don't need the details Alex. All I know is that Mark lost his wife to another man, that's all I need to know. Be good to her. Addison is a very fine woman, I would hate for her to be hurt anymore than she already has been by that asshole."

"I can assure you that won't happen."

"Good. Hope you enjoy your evening. Again it was a pleasure to meet you." Michael said as he left a dumbfounded Alex standing near the bar.

_This can't be happening. I'm a fucking novelty. I'm only here because I'm living with Addison._

The rest of the night was spent getting more and more uncomfortable. Alex was beginning to feel completely out of his depth. Addison joined in easily as the people at their table discussed favourite West End Musicals in London, skiing resorts in Switzerland and favoured restaurants and cafes in Paris.

The evening was made better when the 5th person that night asked Addison where Mark was. Once Addison explained they were divorced four of the five looked at Alex like he was the lowest form of life. Obviously those four men were good friends of Mark's.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that Addison."

"Don't be. I'm not." Addison replied shrugging her shoulders.

At the end of the night they called a cab and sat quietly as they were driven home. Neither of them wanted to speak. Addison was tired and drained. She had overheard a conversation in the ladies room; they discussed her life like it was amusement. Words and phrases like _such a whore, she thinks she's better than us, it will never last, and she is too old for him._ Addison sighed and continued to look out of the window, willing the car to go faster, she really just wanted to get home and have a shower.

Alex noticed how uncomfortable Addison was, but he was too preoccupied with his own misery to care. He felt like he was on show tonight and not because he was a good surgeon but because he had had an affair with Mark Sloan's wife. That's the only reason he was invited to the dinner in the first place. He vowed there and then regardless of what happened he would never go to another social event with the Plastic Surgeons Association again.

When they arrived home, once inside Addison was the first to speak.

"So that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked. She had sensed Alex wasn't happy but hoped it had been bearable.

"Sure, fine if you like being excluded from every conversation, or if you like the fact you were only invited to the damn thing because of who you are sleeping with." He said his voice laced with anger.

"Alex! That is not fair."

"Maybe not but it's the truth."

"I warned you it might turn out like this."

"Oh of course. Now here's where you tell me you told me so."

"Stop it. You are behaving like a child."

"And you are being condescending."

"Grow up Alex." Addison said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"I'm going out." Alex said as he turned towards the door and made his way out of the house.

"Come back when you can have an adult conversation." She called back to him.

Alex walked and walked until he finally hailed a cab.

"Where too?" the cab driver asked.

"Just take me to the closest bar." Alex replied.

**A/N: Okay so I'm guessing some of you aren't happy with the ending but I promise it will all get sorted out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	19. Work it out

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a while to get this chapter done. I've been busy with other things. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**Thanks Ash for everything xxx**

**Chapter 19 - Can we work it out?**

Alex walked into the bar and ordered bourbon. Just as he was about to take his first mouthful he heard a voice.

"Hey Alex I thought that was you. Where is Addie?" Sam asked.

"We aren't joined at the hip." Alex replied with a snide tone to his voice.

"Okay so I'm guessing the dinner didn't go so well."

"Look just because you are Addison's friend doesn't make you mine. I don't know you so if you don't mind I would like to enjoy my drink in peace."

"Hey asshole, if you have done something to Addison I promise you, you will regret it. Addie is part of my family and if you have hurt her..."

"You'll what?" Alex challenged. Alex was so sick of everyone running to Addison's defence like she was a China doll that could easily be broken. Not to mention they all assumed he would be the one to do the hurting.

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he got his cell phone out of his pocket to call his wife to get her to find Addison.

"Who are you calling?" Alex asked.

"Naomi, I want her to make sure Addison is okay, as it seems you don't seem to care."

"Wait don't."

Sam hung up the phone.

"You have 2 minutes to explain to me what happened, if I don't like the explanation I'm calling Nae. Like you said we aren't friends so I have no loyalties to you."

"The dinner was a fucking disaster. Everyone stared at us; I was basically there to check out like some sort of freak at a fair and to see who the man was that stole Addison away from Mark. I mean fuck like anyone can be stolen away."

"Ouch. How is Addie? I mean I know what those dinners are like. They thrive on gossip and fake politeness. I'm sure there were some nasty things said about her. I mean people always used to say things like 'poor stupid Addison her husband fucks anything in a skirt and she doesn't have a clue'."

"What? Is that what they said about her behind her back?" Alex asked starting to feel angry for any pain that was inflicted on Addison.

"Yeah it's always been nasty. We all knew but Mark... he was, or should I say is, a fantastic smooth talker and can talk his way out of anything, so time after time Addison believed him. It basically split our happy little group of 5 into 2 distinct groups, Mark and Derek and Addison, Naomi and me."

"Oh fuck. I didn't think. See tonight all I kept hearing about was trips to London and Paris and skiing in Switzerland. It was like I wasn't there. I was so insignificant and only invited to the fucking thing for amusement or curiosity. It had nothing to do with the fact I'm a good surgeon."

"Well I'm sure that did suck. I'm sorry about that but you have to understand that going to that dinner was a huge sacrifice for Addison too."

"Oh Christ, now she is so pissed off with me and I just left." Alex said as he finished his drink and ordered another one.

"Well go home and apologise."

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk to me right now."

"Well sitting here getting shit faced drunk isn't going to help either."

Alex glared at Sam. He knew he was right but Alex Karev rarely admitted he was wrong. So to prove his point he continued to sit at the bar and drink.

"You know what Alex, you don't deserve her. Addison is way too good for you and if you are too stupid to go and apologise than you can face the Montgomery wrath tomorrow when you get home. Because believe me you will be in for it."

"I can handle it. Thanks for your advice. Now can you just leave me alone to continue my drinking?"

"It's your funeral." Sam said as he made his way out of the bar. There was no way he was allowing this jerk to hurt his friend. Sam called Naomi from the car and told him to call Addie to check on her.

XxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

Addison went through so many different emotions, ranging from anger to hurt and everything in between. She really thought her past was behind her. She knew that Alex was hurting and struggled with the various conversations going on around them. But what was she supposed to do? Ignore the conversation; pretend she had never been to the places they talked about? She admitted that it was a mistake not to try and include Alex. But the way he treated her, before the evening even started by wanting her to wear something specific up to the point where he walked out and behaved so childishly by not talking about it annoyed her. Perhaps the age difference was a problem?

The phone began ringing and Addison picked it up in the hopes it was Alex.

"Hello."

"Addie, hi I just had a call from Sam are you okay?"

"Oh Nae tonight was a disaster. Wait how does Sam fit in to this?"

"He ran into Alex at the bar."

"Oh is he still really mad?"

"Yeah apparently. What the hell happened?"

Addison went into detail about the night's events and after much talking hung up the phone and tried to get some sleep. It would appear Alex wasn't coming home any time soon.

Around 5.00am Alex finally made his way home. He was drunk but not drunk enough to be so stupid to try and get into bed next to Addison. He fell on the couch and was soon asleep. As the sun began to rise Alex felt a hand on his chest and groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"I just wanted to check to see you were still breathing." Addison said as she removed her hand from his chest.

"Barely." He muttered.

"I am so angry with you Alex but I don't want to talk to you until you have sobered up, so when you have, call my cell phone. I am going out."

"Addison, don't go. Just give me a minute."

"No Alex you wouldn't give me the same courtesy last night. Now I'm not ready to talk. Call me when you have cleaned yourself up."

With that Addison left for the day and met Naomi for breakfast at a nearby favoured cafe. 3 hours later Alex sent her a text message. _I was a jerk last night please come home._

Addison walked inside and took a seat next to Alex on the couch. He had showered and thought a great deal about last night and his behaviour. He wasn't good at apologising. He had never really done it before but he knew if he wanted to keep Addison he would have to do it. He fucked up and he knew it. After all it wasn't Addison's fault that his colleagues were only interested in him _because_ of her.

"I'm an ass." Alex started.

"If you're looking for an argument you won't get one." Addison replied.

"I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, my ego took a big hit last night but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"No you shouldn't have. But I'm sorry too. I should have tried to include you in the conversations."

"I wouldn't have known what to say anyway." Alex said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Alex you know those people aren't important. The world they live in...well it's not a world you want to be a part of trust me. I know you think you do but you are way to honest for those people." Addison hoped she didn't sound condescending.

"Is that just a nice way of saying I'm not good enough?"

"No! Of course not. You don't believe it but hun YOU are too good for them. You hated the way Mark was when he showed you his true colours right?"

"Yeah"

"Well that is what the majority of them are like. It's not fair to say all of them because some of them are nice but a lot of them are like Mark, superficial and shallow. And if there is anything I know about you is that you are so far removed from that it's not funny."

"That's really nice to say Addison but I was still made to feel so insignificant and basically like something to gossip about."

"Will you stop feeling fucking sorry for yourself? I was there. I was made to feel all the things you are talking about. Just throw in adulterer, whore, cougar, rebound, stupid, it won't last. God Alex it wasn't exactly a picnic for me last night either." Addison snapped.

"I know. I know all of it. Okay I've been a selfish jerk but I have waited my whole life for the opportunity to be accepted into the fold and it just fucking hurts to know the only reason I was there is because of the woman I'm living with."

"Alex I get that but don't blame me for that."

"I'm sorry, I know it's not your fault, I just don't want to live in your shadow."

'Well you aren't. I can't pretend I didn't have a life before you just like you had a life before me. I don't want to lose you Alex but we can't keep doing this."

"God Addison no, No I can't lose you. That can't happen."

"I am glad we both agree on that." Addison said smiling.

"While I'm apologising, about what I said about what you were wearing. I really am sorry. I didn't mean that I don't know why I said it. I know I hurt you and I never want to do that."

"I know. I have to stop blaming you for mistakes Mark made, that's not fair. But I meant what I said I won't be told what to wear or how to act."

"Addie, I wouldn't change a thing about you. Can we just forget last night?"

"Okay but don't walk out again. You can't just walk away when things get tough. You have to stay and talk them out."

"I'm trying. Years of never caring are hard to forget Addie but I'm trying."

"I know you are." She said as she moved closer and took his hand in hers.

"It's just last night I felt like crap and didn't know how to handle it."

"You just have to stop shutting me out Alex. You need to let me in completely."

"I'm learning too. I love you." Alex barely whispered as he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I have 2 chapters to go, so if you have any last minute suggestions you should tell me now!**


	20. Promise of the future

**A/N: Well this is the Second last chapter. There is only the Epilogue to come. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone who continues to read and review this story, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**Right Hand Blue: I think you will find you're that this chapter contains your request for smut!**

**A/N: As always a huge thank you to Ash, you help more than you know. So thanks love xxx**

**CHAPTER 20**

**PROMISES OF THE FUTURE**

"Oh Alex...don't...stop" Addison moaned.

Alex smirked to himself as he put some more massage oil on his hands and began to rub her thighs sensually. As his hands kept going higher, she moaned softly as his thumb brushed across her centre. He repeated his actions, tantalizing her for about 10 minutes before she interrupted him.

"Ahh God that feels good." Addison sighed as she squirmed under his touch.

Alex moved up to her ear and whispered "Do you want to turn over?"

"MmmHmm" she muttered smiling.

As she turned over she reached up and kissed Alex softly yet sensually, sucking slightly on his full bottom lip.

His hands began to tease her as they slipped between her legs, softly and slowly. It was driving her crazy.

"Oh God Alex...please."

"Reduced to begging now baby?" He asked playfully.

"I don't beg for anything." she replied as she continued to push her hips towards his fingers that were barely touching her. She wanted more; she needed them inside of her moving a little faster.

"Well we will see about that. I'm sure I can get you to beg if I keep this up."

Addison just groaned at his statement. She was determined not to give him the satisfaction. Unfortunately for her, Alex's teasing was really starting to become frustrating. His mouth hovered over her nipple just enough so she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She began to tremble at the sensation his mouth was creating on her breast and the feeling of his fingers just barely between her legs.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asked.

"No. I just want to hear you tell me how much you want me."

"Alex I do...want you... now!" Addison said as she pulled his face up to meet hers.

As they began kissing again he moved on top of her and he slipped inside of her easily, as she was so ready for him. He pushed her legs up towards her chest and looked at her. She smiled lazily and nodded her head, before he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. He began to move inside of her hard, deep and fast.

"Oh God Aleeeeeex!" she moaned.

Because of the position she was in, Alex was able to push deep into her centre. She began to flex her pelvic muscles, which caused Alex to groan in appreciation.

"You feel so good." Alex said as he continued to thrust deep inside of her.

Within moments they had found the perfect rhythm that they always did. The kissing intensified and breaths became ragged as they climbed closer to their respective peaks. Nothing could ever compare for either of them the way they felt when they made love. It had never been like this with anyone else. It was unexplainable, but they knew that what they had was intense, intimate, sometimes quite overwhelming and the once in a lifetime connection that people only dreamed about.

As they both reached an earth shattering orgasm, they moaned each other's names over and over again until their bodies came back to Earth. They looked into each other's eyes and Addison reached up to touch Alex's face.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." He replied.

Alex withdrew from Addison, and he rolled next her so she could cuddle into his chest as both of their breathing finally returned to normal.

"So Alex one Addison zero." Alex said quite smugly.

"Hey the weekend has just started. It's only Friday night there is so plenty of time for me to repay you. I can't believe we have both finally got a whole weekend off together." She said lightly.

"It is going to be a very good weekend. You do know though that I have far more will power than you. So you better bring your A-game if you think you can win this weekend's contest." He said confidently.

"I can't believe we have stooped to the level of even turning sex into a competition." She said as she stroked his chest.

"I know but that's what happens when two competitive people get together so I say bring it on." He said cockily.

Addison shook her head and smiled. "God you are full of yourself." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"I know. Another reason why you love me." Alex replied.

Alex began to tell her a story about something that had happened at work. Addison had totally tuned out and was miles away. When she didn't reply he finally said,

"What is it?"

"Oh sorry um what were you saying?"

"It's not important. You have been quiet for a couple weeks now. I let it slide because I figured you would tell me when you were ready but you haven't...and well now I'm getting worried. It's not like you not to talk to me about stuff. _You_ told me that, remember? We have to talk about things."

"Yes I remember."

"So..."

"Soooo, it's my birthday in 2 weeks."

"And..."

"And I will be 36. Time is running out."

"Time is running out? For what? Ohhh. Ohhhh ummm well ahh." Alex stuttered as he understood what Addison was talking about.

"It's okay Alex. I don't expect you to be at the same place I am. I mean you have only just turned 30, I am so much older and my biological clock is ticking."

"Well how long do you think? How long do we have? I mean I...I'm not ready now."

"I know you aren't. I knew all of this when we got together. I'm older than you and that will never change. I just think that if I'm able to have a baby I need to do it soonish."

"Well women are having babies in their 40's now. You know that. I mean could we wait maybe a year?"

Addison raised her head from his chest to look into his eyes. The fact that Alex was considering this was something she did not expect. She was so sure that the idea of fatherhood would be so repugnant to him so she decided it was best not to mention anything.

"You would be prepared to think about this in another year's time?"

"Um well yeah. Yes definitely. I would be nearly finished my residency and it would give me some time to get used to the idea."

"Really?"

"Yes really." He said as he lovingly stroked her hair.

"Okay than. We will talk about it again just before my 37th birthday."

"Is that alright?"

"Yes it's fine. I can wait another year. I still have time. I just thought that... well I just thought that you wouldn't like the idea at all."

"You have helped me this past year. I see things a little differently than when we first met. I'm still working things out and in another year's time I think I would have put my past to rest."

"You are a good guy Alex. I know you don't always think so, but you are. You just have to believe it, in all aspects of your life."

"I'm getting there. I'm calling mom more regularly and I'm thinking about getting in touch with Sarah."

"You are going to call your sister?"

"Yeah I think so. I want to. I should try and get in touch with her again."

"You should. Maybe we could go to Iowa so I could meet your mom and sister when you are ready."

"Sure, soon I promise we will do that soon. Now about operation Baby Karev..."

"Ah correction Baby Montgomery-Karev."

"Sorry. Operation Baby Montgomery-Karev, are you sure you are okay with waiting a year?"

"I'm positive." She said smiling.

"Well then we should probably get in a little more practice. Because you know...well we want to make sure we are doing it right don't we."

"Mmm I think you're right."

Alex leaned over and began kissing her neck softly. Addison moved away.

"Not so fast, it's my turn to make you beg." She said as got up off the bed and went to her closet. When she returned she brought with her a silk scarf. All Alex could do was smirk as he knew exactly what she was planning on doing. He knew it wouldn't be long before the score would be Alex - one Addison -one.

xxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxxOxxx

"Fuck that was amazing." Alex muttered into Addison's neck as she fell off him and tried to regain her breath.

"Mmm yeah it was. I do believe we are even."

Alex laughed "Funny enough after that I really don't care, I'm happy to concede defeat if that's the treatment I get." Alex said with total satisfaction in his voice.

"You are a bad boy Alex." She said smiling at him.

"I try. Are you hungry? What time is it? We haven't had dinner."

"I guess we have been a little busy. Its 10.30pm and yes I am hungry."

"I'll order a pizza. We haven't eaten pizza in bed for a really long time."

"No not since we moved here. That is a great Idea."

Alex leant over and kissed her before he made his way out of the bedroom to order the pizza. Naomi had given them the name of her favourite pizzeria when they moved to Los Angeles and they had used it a few times now.

30 minutes later Alex answered the door and returned to bed with pizza and beers. They sat up and ate and drank and realised just how lucky they were. Even though for the most part they were polar opposites they both knew that what they had was something rare and wonderful.

Alex had found a woman strong enough to handle him yet one that liked him to be protective of her too. She had taught him that it was okay to be vulnerable sometimes and the importance of talking out his problems and concerns.

Addison had found in Alex someone who challenged her yet respected and loved her. He had helped her see the important things in life. He made her happy and he constantly surprised her in ways she never imagined. She was also prepared to wait a year to have a child. She didn't just want a baby, she wanted a family and that most definitely required Alex so if a year was what he needed than she was more than happy to wait.

"Happy?" she asked as she snuggled into his chest.

"You have no idea." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Addie."

**A/N: Thanks for reading I really hoped you liked it and I will have the epilogue done as soon as I can! Please be kind and review.**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. Thank you to all of you that have reviewed as well. I can't tell you how much that has meant to me.**

**A huge thank you to Ash for her beta reading, ideas and support. I couldn't have done it without you. xxx**

**So here it is the final instalment of The Job Interview. Chapter Title is a song by O.A.R (a band I have only just discovered thanks to Ash.)**

**Love and Memories**

**Epilogue**

**6 Years Later – Christmas Eve**

"Hey you're home early." Addison said as Alex walked into the kitchen.

"That's one of the perks of being an attending you can leave the residents to look after things." Alex answered, before dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

"How things have changed." Addison muttered as she looked up from the dishes she was washing up.

"So how did the yearly baking go?" Alex asked trying not to laugh at the mess Addison had made in the kitchen.

"I think it went okay. You don't care as long as you get your Banana Cream Pie."

"True. So how did that turn out?"He asked looking around for it, hoping to have a piece; Christmas Eve was the only time that Addison made time to bake it for him. Intermittently throughout the year she would buy him one, but only once a year would she actually bake a Banana Cream Pie.

"It's still baking. It should be okay. I have made a few notes over the years to perfect this thing. Oh and your mother was an absolute Godsend today. I'm so glad she is here." Addison said.

"My mother? What did she do?" Alex asked.

"She took Allie out to the Park for about 4 hours which gave me..."

"WHAT?" Alex interrupted. "YOU let MY MOTHER take MY DAUGHTER out unsupervised?" Alex asked angrily.

"Alex! You said you trusted her."

"Not alone with MY 4 year old daughter I don't. Where is she? Where is Allie?"

"She is in the play room with your mother so calm down. She is MY daughter too and I DO trust your mother. Christ Alex she has been sober for 12 years now. You told me you trusted her."Addison said trying to keep her voice controlled.

"Allie... Allie."Alex called as he ignored Addison's words and made his way up the stairs to the room they called the play room. It contained all of Allie's toys, along with a Television, DVD player and her very own table and chairs for colouring. Alex opened the door quickly and looked around, desperately seeking out his daughter. "Allie."

"Daddy...Daddy you're home." Allie called out as she threw herself into her father's arms.

"I'm home pumpkin." He said with total relief in his voice. He scooped Allie up and held her like there was no tomorrow.

"Daddy, too tight." She said as she tried to wriggle away.

"Sorry." He said as he quickly glanced over at his mother who had been reading a magazine while Allie watched "The Lion King" again. Marie Karev diverted her eyes and knew her son still didn't trust her. Not with one of the most important people in his life anyway.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he felt her forehead and moved his hands down her little arms.

"Yes!"Allie said excitedly as she continued. "Nanna took me to the park. We had the best day. She held my legs so I could cross the monkey bars just like you do daddy."Allie exclaimed.

"Did she?" Alex said as he started to feel all kinds of guilty. He glanced over at his mother who looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Yep. Nanna is the best. She even let me have ice cream."

"Don't tell mommy that." Alex said laughing.

"I'm not allowed to have secrets. Nanna said secrets are bad so we told Mommy as soon as we got home." Alex remembered all the things he wasn't allowed to tell people when he was a kid. His mother had made him keep all kinds of secrets, making it seem like one big game at least for a little while. His mother really had changed and now he felt like a huge ass.

"Told Mommy what?" Addison said as she entered the play room.

"Allie was just telling me she had ice cream at the park."Alex said.

"And from what I hear a lot of fun. So she must be getting very tired."

"No I'm not. " Allie said defiantly.

"Well why don't you come with me and I will give you a bath, and then we can order a Pizza for dinner."

"You have Pizza for dinner on Christmas Eve?" Marie Karev asked.

"Yeah." Allie mumbled. "My mommy and daddy are strange. All my friends at preschool all have real Christmas food. But we have pizza, somefing about first Christmas mommy and daddy had."

"Oh I see. Well I'm sure Christmas pizza is just as good." Marie said understanding and remembering Addison telling her the story of how she and Alex finally got together on Christmas Eve years ago now.

"Come on you." Addison said as she took Allie to have her bath. "I don't know why you are grumbling. You love pizza." Addison continued trying not to laugh as they left the room.

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just..." Alex started

"Alex it's okay. I understand, I still have a lot of years to make up and I don't expect to do that overnight. The fact that I can be here with you and YOUR family at Christmas makes me happy. You are very lucky. Addison is an amazing woman and as for my precious granddaughter I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Thanks. Allie thinks the world of you, and Addison is your biggest fan. She told me you were a huge help today. So thanks for that."

"It was my pleasure. I got to spend time with Allie and do all the things I should have done for you and your sister. I know I can never make up for that, but believe me when I say I would never do anything to harm Allie. I love her very much."

"I know you do." Alex said.

Alex spent the next hour talking things out with his mother. Addison left them alone only to call them both down to the dining room when the pizza arrived.

They all spent a great evening together and at 9.00pm finally a sleepy Allie was taken to bed. The plan was to wear her out so she would fall into a deep sleep so "Santa" could come. As soon as they checked she was sound asleep the 3 of them moved all of the wrapped presents under the tree and went to bed themselves. It was going to be a big day as Naomi, Sam, Maya, Cooper, Violet and even Pete were coming over to spend the day with them.

"I'm sorry for getting angry this afternoon." Alex said as they were getting into bed.

"I know you are just trying to be protective. Allie means everything to you. I only know the woman your mother is now; I don't know the woman you remember. I trust her Alex and I hope in time you can too."

"I do. I totally over reacted today and I'm sorry. I know you would never let Allie go anywhere with someone you didn't trust. Obviously your instincts are better than mine."

"You are just reacting to what you know. But hopefully now you will see that your mom has changed and would never do anything to harm Allie."

"Yeah we had a good talk tonight. It's all okay. Besides I think I would have a very pissed off 4 year old on my hands if I didn't let her go anywhere with her Nanna again." Alex said laughing. Allie Rose Montgomery-Karev was a very determined 4 year old who almost had her dad wrapped tightly around her little finger...almost. He had wised up over the last year that she used her cuteness to get what she wanted. _Just like her mother!_

AddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddexAddex

Christmas day passed with a blur and everyone especially Allie had a great day. They all ate roast turkey, with cranberry sauce, roasted vegetables and for dessert Alex's favourite Banana Cream Pie. Presents were exchanged wine was drunk by all the adults except Marie who settled for Apple cider.

Later that night when all the guests left, Allie was sound asleep in bed and Marie too had gone to bed, Addison and Alex finally had a moment alone.

"Okay Alexander Karev, I have waited all day where is my Christmas present?"

"You are so impatient." He said with a laugh.

"Well I gave you your presents this morning with everyone else. I know you like to be sentimental and give me mine on Christmas night like you do every year but I've been a good girl." She said with a smirk.

"Yes you have. Go and get into bed and I will bring it up with me."

"Okay." She said.

A few minutes later Alex climbed into bed next to her. Addison was sitting up in bed waiting. She looked just like Allie did when she was waiting impatiently. Alex had to hold back a smile.

"Here you are. Merry Christmas baby." Alex said as he handed her a neatly wrapped small box.

Addison smiled said her thank you's and un wrapped her present. Her breath caught when she saw the diamond snowflake necklace.

"Alex." She whispered.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's beautiful."

"I have the old one too. I had to take it to the Jewellers to have him copy it."

"That's where it went? I was looking for it everywhere and you just played along."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Wow it is. I love it. It's so beautiful." She said as she touched it. The jeweller had made an exact replica of the snowflake necklace Alex had given her 7 Christmas's ago. This one was far more expensive. It was on a White Gold chain, and the snowflake was made entirely of diamonds, tiny diamonds that sparkled brightly.

"Alex I just don't know what to say. I love it. Who would have thought you could be so romantic and thoughtful."

"Hey! I CAN be romantic. Okay well sometimes I can be romantic and I can be thoughtful. I know I'm not those things very often but well I do my best."He said shrugging his shoulders.

"That you do. Can you put it on for me?"

Alex just smiled at her and fastened the jewelled necklace around her neck. She hopped out of bed to look at it in the mirror glimmering on her chest. Satisfied with what she saw she returned to bed. Addison kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you. I think this one is even more beautiful."

"It had better be." He said flippantly thinking just how much it had cost him. In all honesty it could have cost twice as much and he would happily have paid it. To see how much she loved it was worth every cent.

"Alex that's not what I meant. I still love the first one you gave me. That was sweet and romantic and I think it was that night I realised I really loved you."

"I knew that night too. I think I knew when I bought it but I didn't want to admit it. I was so confused about everything back then."

"Well we had a lot of obstacles in our way then."

"Yeah, we did. I'm just so glad things have worked out the way they have."

"Me too. And this necklace is so beautiful; I don't ever want to take it off."

"The first necklace was given with love. This one" He said as he touched it lightly and looked into her eyes "Was given with love and memories."

"Wow you really are being romantic." She said as she looked at him with total adoration.

"What can I say you bring the best out in me."

"I love you so much Alex."

"I love you too."

"In 7 years we have built a great life together, haven't we?" Addison said as she laid down snuggling into Alex's chest, her favourite place in the world.

"We have and I'm sure we will be keep adding to it." Alex said as he began to stroke her hair.

"I'm sure too. Who knows what the future brings for us."

"Mmm who knows, we may even get married one of these days." Alex said lightly.

"Yeah one day." Addison said as she smiled against his chest.

Alex leant over and kissed her softly at first and then as the kiss deepened they both knew that they were very lucky to have the life they had. It was a life that was full of love and memories.

**A/N: Wow I can't believe this story is finally finished. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I would really appreciate your review! Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
